Painful bond
by KFSR
Summary: Hey guys.. peep in to know the story.. it's a sad story as the title suggests.. See the game going in between the relations.. Read the story to know how a bond with someone is going to be painful.. Chapter 11 updated.. ABHIRIKA fans plz enjoy Abhirika's nok jhok ch - 10
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys.. How are u all doing..? Hope everything is fine with you guys.. Well I know that I have 2 incomplete stories right now.. but right now I'm not in the mood to write those stories since I'm blank about them.. but recently I got an idea on this plot.. I just hope that u guys like this story also.. Enjoy reading then.. well about the characters.. I'll just describe them later..**_

A girl was crying in her room thinking about something or better to say someone.. She was staring at a photo in her hand.. A small girl around 10 years of age was standing with a boy of around 13 years of age.. Both i.e., the girl & the boy were smiling brightly side hugging each other.. The girl kept crying the whole night.. Her eyes were red.. she became pale.. She opened her eyes after sleeping.. she slept unknowingly after crying a lot..

She opened her eyes & saw herself in a mirror.. she smiled on herself or should I say on her condition.. She brushed her teeth, took a bath, wore her clothes & accessories.. she sat inside her car & went to a place.. she entered there & saw someone through the window.. thought something..she let her tears to fall from her eyes.. she just left the place.. she now entered her work place.. The well known place that we all know.. THE CID BUREAU.. Yes, she is a cop..

A cop who never fears the criminals, death.. she is very important to all the CID cops.. All the cops love her.. she is intelligent, smart, beautiful, brave but becomes emotional at sometimes.. She was recently kidnapped by the goons but the cops came on time & rescued her.. Every cop present there said something to her but she got emotional on some one's saying.. she left the bureau saying that she wasn't feeling well & she needs some rest.. so every one thought that she was saying truth & granted her permission to leave.. she returned to her house..

**Inside her house :**

She got very emotional after listening to someone's saying.. she felt guilty, anger, sad etc etc emotions inside her.. she broke the things inside her room.. she started to cry.. she hurted herself.. she is happy but the happiness doesn't remain longer for her.. she was in pain.. she had medicine of her pain.. but it is difficult for her to take her medicine.. she has a family.. but right now she is alone.. she is staying alone.. her family is none other than CID cops.. but they don't know about her pain.. she is suffering from a pain which can be cured & healed by consoling but for her the pain cannot be healed or cured since there is no one for consoling her..

She is heart broken right now.. An incident left her in the heart broken position.. From when..? Days.. ? No.. Months..? No.. Years..? Yes.. it's from years that she was left heart broken.. No one beside her for consoling her.. Isn't it unfair for her to be left all alone & all heartbroken..? Yes.. it was fair since it's her fault in that incident.. totally her misunderstanding which left her in this condition.. oh.. if she didn't misunderstood him.. she wasn't left alone.. it's all her fault.. all these thoughts were in her mind..

She slept with these thoughts but not peacefully.. every night she hurt herself definitely.. she would give pain to herself.. her heart used to ache with those happy memories of her.. She cannot get rid of her pain in any way right now.. only one medicine can heal her but she couldn't take the medicine.. she wanted to die but can she die..? No.. bcoz the cops will not let her die.. whatever the situation may be she cannot let herself to die.. why..? Bcoz she has to suffer more pain in her view..

**Next morning in bureau :**

All the cops were present.. All were having a hearty laugh bcoz of Pankaj's comedy dance..

Sachin : Pankaj.. bas karo.. aur nahi has paunga mai.. mera pet fat jayega..

Nikhil : Aap bilkul thik keh rahe ho.. Mai bhi ab has nahi paunga..

Pankaj : Sir.. ab mai aur dance nahi kar sakta kyunki mai bahut thak gaya hu aur mujhe bhuk lagi hai..

Daya : Lo bhai.. ise abhi se bhuk lagi hai..

Abhijeet : Ise kab bhuk nahi lagta hai Daya.. jab dekho tab khata rehta hai..

Daya : Bilkul thik keh rahe ho tum boss..

Rajat : Dekhiyena sir.. kha kha ke kitna mota ho gaya ye.. ab tho iska speed bhi kam ho gaya iski motape ki wajah se..

Pankaj : Ah.. Raj..

ACP sir : Isliye mai ise Vandana k paas bhej raha hu.. ise vaha pe dieting karwayegi Vandana.. kyun Vandana..?

Vandana : Absolutely sir.. aakhir insaan ko sehat k saath saath fitness ka bhi khyaal rakhna chahiye..

ACP sir : 😊😊.. le jao ise..

Vandana : Yes sir.. chaliye Pankaj ji..

Pankaj : 😞😞.. Chaliye..

Every cop : 😁😁..

ACP sir went to his cabin..

Abhijeet : Chalo.. kaam karte hai.. Pankaj ko bhul jao thode din k liye.. udaas mat hona yeh sab uske bhaliyi k liye hi hai.. thoda fit ho jayega tho use ek achchhi ladki mil jayegi.. uska ghar bas jaayega..

Sachin : Hum sab jante hai sir..

Rajat : Ha sir..

Kavin : Sir.. Don't worry hum Pankaj ko itna bhi miss nahi karenge.. lekin ha thoda taras aata hai uspe.. bechara foodie jo hai..

Dushyant : Hmm.. foodie k liye khana chodna bahut mushkil hai..

Daya : Hmm.. chalo bhai.. sab kaam pe lago varna ACP sir abhi hum sab par gussa ho jayenge..

And all of them went to do their work.. but one cop was thinking her past & smiled lightly.. she suddenly got a call.. her smile vanished.. she did some excuse & left the bureau..

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. **_

_**Well I know that this chapter is little bit small but I barely got some stuff to extend this story.. sorry for few repeated lines..**_

_**So tell me in reviews should I continue or not..? More reviews I will continue this story...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone.. Thank u so much for ur support through the reviews.. Well.. Let's start the chapter then.. Enjoy reading..**_

_**I wholeheartly thank every silent reader for reading my stories.. **__**This story will be updated on Wednesday & Saturday.. if it doesn't get posted due to some reason on those days it will get updated on the next day or week but on these 2 days only..**_

_**Precap : Purvi left the bureau giving an excuse after getting a call..**_

Purvi reached the same place where she saw someone through the window.. well it was a hospital.. where someone was lying there in critical condition.. she saw that person & let her tears to flow.. The doctor said that the person can be normal or may be going into coma.. or else the person can also die if the person doesn't get medicine on time.. Purvi sat on the chair near the bed.. there was no one in the room except for 2 people.. first the patient & second is Purvi..

Purvi : Kyun..? Kyun kar rahi hu mai aisa.. Ha..? Boliye na.. Nafrat karti hu mai aapse.. phir kyun bacha rahi hu aapko.. hamare is rishte ki wajah se..? Vo rishta jo aapne kabhi nibhaya hi nahi tha.. Is rishte mei log pyaar ka umeed karte hai aur aapne kya kiya..? Pyaar k badle mei aapne mujhe dard aur zakam diye.. Vo zakam jo aaj tak bhara nahi.. Ulta aur badh raha hai..

She left the place.. The person opened his eyes & just saw her leaving.. He smiled painfully..

Purvi reached her house & went to her bedroom.. she took the photo.. she placed the photo near her heart & started crying loudly.. she fell on the ground.. tears were still flowing.. eyes became red.. the photo fell from her hands.. she started to stare blankly infront of her.. There was something on the wall.. may be someone's painting which she drew.. she stared at that painting for some time.. she woke up & walked heavily upto the painting.. she used to talk with the painting..

_**A/N : She didn't switched on the light in her bedroom.. the photo was kept near the bed on a table.. so she directly picked it up.. the whole thing that is described above & below is happening in darkness..**_

Purvi : Kyun kiya aapne aisa..? Ha.. Kyun chod kar chale gaye mujhe..? Kya aap jaan gaye the ki aap k saath kya ho raha tha..? Kya aapko sab kuch pata chal gaya tha ki aap mere saath..😭😭.. She fell on the ground.. Jawaab dijiye mujhe.. but there was no response.. since it was a painting not a person..

She hurted herself not through those questions only but also by injuring herself very badly.. Her palm was cut deeply.. so she fainted due to blood loss..

The next day everyone came to bureau but not Purvi.. so the cops waited for her arrival.. but 5 hours passed she was not there.. so the cops tried her phone.. the phone was ringing but no one was lifting it.. so the cops tracked the location.. it was her house.. so the cops left to her house..

**Purvi's house :**

The cops reached her house & went to her bedroom & were shocked to see her condition.. After seeing her condition, the cops were very tensed & they were not in a position to see something else.. so they took Purvi to the hospital.. but when Abhijeet was carrying Purvi & all the cops were busy in sending her to the hospital, one person coincidentally saw that painting.. he was shocked to the core.. he then saw the photo that was lying on the floor.. he understood that the girl was Purvi but didn't get who the boy was.. so he left the place & went to the hospital to know her condition..

**Hospital :**

Everyone reached the hospital & Purvi was being checked by the doctor.. The doctor first did her first aid & then bandaged her hand.. she was unconscious..All the cops were relieved..

Abhijeet : Thank god.. vo thik hai..

Daya : Abhijeet.. lekin use chot kaise lagi hai..?

Abhijeet : Yaar Daya, mai uski haalat dekhne k baad aur kuch soch hi nahi paaya.. yahi tak ki aas paas ki cheeze bhi nahi dekha..

Nurse : Ji.. patient ko hosh aagaya.. aap log mil sakte hai unse..

Sachin : Thank u nurse..

All the cops went inside.. Purvi saw them & she woke up from bed..

Daya : Arey.. laet jao.. Purvi nods her head in no..

Pankaj came running inside the hospital.. especially in Purvi's ward..

Pankaj : Sir Purvi.. breathing heavily..

Rajat : Vo thik hai..

Vandana : Arey Pankaj ji..

Pankaj : 😡😡.. Kya hai..? ACP sir glares Pankaj angrily.. Pankaj : Sorry..

Vandana : Koi nahi.. bas roz aise hi daudiyega.. aapka motapa yu kam ho jaayega..

Pankaj : 🙂🙂... (Fake smile).. Purvi tumhe yeh chot kaise lagi..?

Purvi : Vo galti se mujhe kuch lag gaya tha.. andhera tha na tho mai.. Mai kuch dekh nahi paayi..

Pankaj : Dhyaan rakh liya kar apna..

Sachin : Use khud ka dhyaan rakhna kaha aata hai..? Jab dekho tab koi na koi chot pahunchati hai khudko..

Purvi lowers her head.. she remembers something.. she has tears but don't let them to flow..

Person notices this.. he thought that something was definitely fishy & Purvi was trying to hide something from all of them.. he decided to find the thing himself.. he made one thing clear to himself.. whatever the thing will be he will definitely make the cops to be aware of that.. since Purvi is everyone's darling.. I mean ladli.. but first he should be finding the thing.. so he thought something..

Like this, a whole day passes & Purvi was discharged from the hospital.. after this incident she never went to the hospital to meet the person in critical condition..

One day, Purvi was on the terrace of CID bureau.. she was staring the stars.. someone came from behind.. Purvi turned & saw that person.. He smiled brightly.. so she smiled..

Purvi : Aap yaha..?

Person : Kyun..? Mai yaha nahi aa sakta kya..?

Purvi : Nahi.. mera kehna ka matlab vo nahi tha.. I mean aap kabhi terrace pe nahi aate na.. jab aap bahut upset hote hai tho hi aap terrace pe..

Person : Hmm.. par mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi tho socha yahi pe kar lu.. chaand taare gawah honge..

Purvi : What..?

Person : Kya tum mujhse dosti karogi..?

Purvi : Dosti..?

Person : Hmm... Nodding his head in yes..

_**So guys that's all for today.. Let's see the questions..**_

_**1) Who is the person lying on the bed in critical condition..?**_

_**2) What relation does he share with Purvi..?**_

_**3) What is the pain he had given to Purvi..?**_

_**4) Who is the cop who saw that painting & why was he shocked..?**_

_**5) Whose painting is that..?**_

_**6) Who is the cop who wants to be friends with Purvi..?**_

_**Guess & tell me what do u guys think.. let it be right or wrong.. Do tell me in reviews..**_

_**Next chapter on Saturday but after sufficient reviews only.. I hope u guys liked this chapter..**_

_**Until then.. stay tuned.. take care.. bye bye.. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone.. how are you guys..? Well I'm a little bit disappointed since the previous chapter doesn't get at least 5 reviews.. Are you guys not interested in this story.. Do let me know if you guys have no interest in this story..**_

_**Well for those who reviewed I'm writing this chapter.. Enjoy reading guys..**_

_**Precap : One of the cop asked Purvi if he can be a friend of her or not.. **_

Purvi : Aap mujhse dosti kyun karna chahte hai..?

Person : Kyun..? Kya mai dosti karne ka laayak nahi hu ya dosti nahi kar sakta kisi se..?

Purvi : Nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai.. mai tho sirf yeh jaanana chahti thi ki aap mujhse achanak se dosti kyun karna chahte hai..?

Person : Mai tho pehle din se hi tumse dosti karna chahta tha lekin kabhi himmat nahi hui tumse puchne ki.. Mai hamesha yahi sochta tha ki tum mere baare mei kya sochne lagogi..

Purvi : 😊😊.. Mai aapse dosti karungi lekin meri ek shart hai..

Person : Kaisi shart..?

Purvi : Aap jaante hai na ki mai kisi ko bhi apne ghar mei aane nahi deti..tho aap bhi nahi aayenge aur agar aapko lage ki mai bahut upset hu ya kuch chupaane ki koshish kar rahi hu aap logon se tho aap mujhse koi puch taach nahi karenge.. boliye shart manzoor hai..?

Person : Manzoor hai.. (mind) : 🙂🙂... Yahi tho kar raha hu mai.. tumse puch taach kiye bina un baato ko jaane ne ki koshish kar raha hu.. khair.. I just hope ki sab kuch thik ho jaaye..

Purvi : Tho friends..? Forwarding her hand..

Person : Forwards his hand & shakes his hand with her.. simply they handshake with each other..

Purvi : 🙂🙂... Tho ab chale kya Kavin sir..?

Kavin : Hmm.. Chalo.. he drops Purvi at her house but as he agreed on her condition, he didn't enter her house.. Purvi alone went inside the house..

Kavin acts as he was gone but again comes by walk.. he was standing near the window of her bedroom..he saw her entering inside her room.. so he hid himself beside the window..

Purvi was staring the stars.. she smiled lightly..

Purvi : Aapko pata hai na maa.. aapne dekha hoga.. dekha na maa..? Aaj mujhse kisine dosti ki hai.. us ladki se jo apne dil pe na jaane kitne saalon se bhoj leke ghoom rahi hai.. dard aur zakam bhare is dil ko kisine sirf cotton lagaya hai jispe shayad dettol hai.. Aap samajh rahi hai na maa ki mai kya kehne ki koshish kar rahi hu..?

Kavin : 😐😐.. Dettol..?

Purvi : Aap nahi samjhi na.. Mai samjaati hu.. Maa aaj Kavin sir ne mere is dard bhare dil pe first aid kiya.. unhone mujhe unke hone ka ehsaas dilaaya ki nahi Purvi.. tum akeli nahi ho is duniya mei.. Mai hu tumhare saath.. Mai tumhe kabhi akela nahi hone dunga..

Kavin : 😦😦.. Tum akele ho se kya matlab hai tumhara..? Hum sab tho tumhare saath hi hai na.. har waqt har musibat mei.. phir.. akele..? ...

Purvi : 😔😔.. Mai change kar leti hu.. she closed the windows & got changed.. she again opened the windows so that she can get some fresh air at night.. Purvi went to have dinner.. in this time Kavin entered her bedroom & fitted a camera in her room & he came out.. he went to his house.. but before he went to his house he checked whether the camera was working or not.. it was working properly..

**Kavin's house : **

Kavin entered his bedroom & got freshened up.. he had his dinner.. he was not sleepy.. so he thought to have some glance on Purvi.. so he opened his laptop.. he was observing Purvi through the CCTV footage.. he was shocked to see the footage..

Purvi was sweating very badly.. she then suddenly started crying.. she was angry on herself that she threw the things on the floor.. then she started hurting herself.. she hurted herself by burning her hand with the iron box..

Kavin : 😱😱.. Oh my God..! Yeh kya ho raha hai yaha..? Yeh ladki khud pe itna jurm kyun kar rahi hai..? Kaash ki mai ise rok pata.. ab kya karu mai..? Hmph.. agar mai use rokne gaya tho use pata chal jaayega ki mai uspe nazar rakh raha hu aur mai pata bhi nahi laga paaunga ki sachaayi kya hai.. lekin agar mei use bachane nahi gaya tho kahi vo khud ko kuch kar na le.. Kya karu.. kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai..

Just then Purvi got a phone call from the hospital that the patient's condition was too serious.. they have to do a surgery on him.. Purvi calmed herself & then answered that she would meet them next day at 8am in morning..

So Kavin thought that he might got a clue.. he decided to go to the hospital.. Actually Purvi told on the phone that she will come to the City hospital at 8am.. Purvi went near the painting.. she fell on her knees..

Purvi : Mujhe maaf kijiye.. Maine aapko galat samjha.. aap tho mujhse kitna pyaar karte the aur mai.. mai aapse nafrat kar baiti.. Kyun..? Kyunki mujhe galat fehmi hogayi thi.. 😭😭..

Kavin : 😨😨.. Py.. pyaar karte the..? Agar vo Purvi se pyaar karte the tho.. 😱😱.. Mera dimaag kaam nahi kar raha hai.. Purvi plz yaar is confusion ko dur karo.. Aur yeh galat fehmi.. iska kya matlab hai..?

Purvi : Sorry ki mai aapki pyaar ko samajh nahi paayi.. Kaash ki mai sab sachaayi usi waqt jaan jaati tho aaj aap mujhse yu dur nahi hote.. hum saath mei hote.. Aap sachaayi jaan gaye the na..? Tabhi tho aap ghar chod kar chale gaye the.. taaki mai.. mai.. 😭😭.. she slept there after crying a lot..

Kavin : Ghar chod kar chale gaye..? Aur tum aage kya..? Kuch tho bolo.. 😕😕.. Yeh tho so rahi hai.. 😔😔.. Chalo philhaal itne hi clues mile hai..

Clue No. 1 - City Hospital mei koi tho hai jisko lekar Purvi kaafi pareshaan hai.. Clue No. 2 - Koi tho rishta hai tum dono k beech varna pyaar..pyaar..?

Kavin : Ek min.. shayad abhi bhi vo Purvi se bahut pyaar karte hai varna vo unse propose kyun nahi karte..? Purvi kisi galat fehmi k baare mei baat kar rahi thi.. kahi isi wajah se vo Purvi ko ignore tho nahi kar rahe hai na..? Ghar chod kar chale gaye.. tho kya dono live in relationship..? Nahi nahi.. zaroor kuch aur baat hogi.. vo aur Purvi aise nahi hai.. Yeh sab soch k mera dimaag kharab ho raha hai.. Ek kaam karta hu.. achchhe se so jaata hu aur kal city hospital jaakar pata lagata hu ki vaha pe aisa kaun hai jiska lena dena Purvi se hai.. Good night Kavin..Like this the night passes..

**Next day in hospital : **

Kavin reach the hospital at 7: 50 am in disguise so that Purvi cannot identify him.. he disguised himself as an old man.. Purvi enters the hospital.. she meets the doctor.. she agreed for the person's surgery.. she just went to see the person.. she just saw him from window & left the hospital.. Kavin saw the person but he didn't knew who the person is.. so he was about to open the door.. but a case was filed.. so CID was called.. since he is a cop he had to handle the case.. so he also left the hospital..

**CID BUREAU :**

ACP Pradyuman ordered Kavin & Purvi to go the house where the murder took place.. so both of them went to the house..

**Crime scene : **

KAVI reached the place & entered inside.. they checked every corner of the house but they didn't find any clue or corpse.. Purvi was wearing a shirt & pant.. (2014 cases).. Suddenly Kavin heard some sounds.. so he went there.. He saw that the sounds were coming from a bomb.. so he ordered Purvi to run.. both came out of the house.. but bomb blast took place.. due to the bomb blast, both were thrown very far.. it was a place where no one comes.. so no one know about them..

_**So guys that's all for today.. I hope u guys liked this chapter.. Let's see today's questions..**_

_**1) Will Kavin know who the person is & what relation does he have with Purvi..?**_

_**2) Who was Kavin referring to when he said vo aur Purvi aise nahi hai..?**_

_**3) Are Kavin & Purvi fine or something wrong is going to happen..?**_

_**4) Why do Purvi hate the person in hospital that much even after having a relationship with him..?**_

_**Do review & tell me what do u guys think..? I think u guys are excited for the next chapter.. More reviews.. I'll be updating the next chapter.. **_

_**Until then.. stay tuned..**_

_**Take care..**_

_**Bye bye..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello guys.. Well I know that yesterday story waqt should be updated but I'm really sorry to say that I got blank on the story right now.. so I'm updating this story.. Well I promise that as soon as I get any idea on the story waqt I'll quickly update it.. Enjoy reading then.. **_

_**Guest on June 21 : U r wrong.. Well keep guessing.. Glad that u have atleast guessed something.. **_

_**Onlyforsachvi : U didn't tell me who the person u r referring as Abhijeet is.. Do tell me who knows ur guess may turn correct..**_

_**Precap : KAVI were thrown very far due to the bomb blast.. **_

Kavin & Purvi stood up again.. but Kavin was fast enough to run so he was a little bit in front of Purvi.. but since Purvi was a little bit backward her shirt were torn from the backside in such a way that her lower back (near waist) can be seen clearly..

_**A/N : It was torn in such a way that it was looking like she is wearing a blouse.. Hope u guys understood what I mean.. sorry for the disturbance in the middle..**_

Kavin & Purvi stood.. They were going towards their car.. Purvi was in front of Kavin & since he was on her back side he saw something on her body.. there were marks of beating.. Purvi was about to sit in the car when Kavin said

Kavin : 😔😔.. vo tum.. tumhara sh.. shirt ph.. phat..

Purvi : 😦😦.. Mera shirt phat gaya hai peeche se..?

Kavin : Nodding his head in yes.. soon she turned her back in the opposite direction of Kavin.. he gave her his jacket.. she took it & quickly covered her back so that no one can see those marks but it was too late as Kavin already saw them..

Both sat in the car.. Kavin drove to her house.. she quickly went inside her house even without saying bye to him.. so Kavin understood that something is definitely fishy about her..

**Purvi's room :**

Purvi quickly came inside her room.. she took the jacket on her & threw it on bed.. she quickly went near the mirror & turned her back towards it.. she saw how badly her shirt was torn due to the bomb blast..

Purvi (mind) : Kahi Kavin sir ne dekha tho nahi na..? Nahi nahi.. unhone zaroor nahi dekha hoga varna vo mujhse sawaal zaroor puchte ki tumhe yeh chot kaha se aayi vagera vagera.. thank god ki unhone nahi dekha..

**Kavin's room : **

Kavin reached his house after dropping her.. he quickly changed himself in his night dress.. Actually on the way, Kavin called Acp sir & told him about the bomb blast.. so ACP ordered Kavin to drop Purvi home & then ordered him to take rest.. So KAVI agreed..

Kavin (mind) : Yeh Purvi kya chupaane ki koshish kar rahi hai aakhir..? Pehle vo hume behoshi ki haalat mei milti hai.. phir uske ghar mei unka painting milna.. phir vo khud ko torcher karti hai.. aur kisi se milne hospital jaati hai.. aur ab uske sharir pe itne saare maar peet k nishaan.. kal mei hospital jaakar us insaan k baare mei pata lagata hu.. So he turned on his laptop to have a glance of her.. he saw that she was holding the boy's photo near her chest & sleeping peacefully.. 🙂🙂... Kitni pyaari lag rahi ho..

**Next day in hospital :**

Kavin again came there in old man's disguise & stopped a nurse who was passing from there..

Kavin : Beta.. yeh kamra jo hai.. usme kaun rehta hai..?

Nurse : Kaka.. aapko is se kya lena dena..?

Kavin : Arey beta.. vo kya hai na.. mere bete ne kaha ki uske dost ka koi rishtedar hai jo isi aspataal mei hai.. tho beta thoda madad chahiye tumhari.. yeh hai vo ladki.. he shows a pic of Purvi..

Nurse : Arey, yeh tho kamaal hogaya.. aap jis ladki ki rishtedar ko dundh rahe hai.. vo isi kamre mei hai.. mera matlab hai aap isi ladki ki papa ko dhund rahe hai na..?

Kavin : Papa..? 😃😃.. arey ha.. isi ladki ki PAPA ko hi tho mai dhund raha tha..

Nurse : Yeh unhi ka kamra hai.. aap andar jaa sakte hai..

Kavin : Mai khud chala jata hu.. dhanyawaad beta..

Nurse : 😊😊.. ab mai chalti hu..

Kavin : Hmm.. zaroor.. He enters inside the room.. he saw her dad who was lying on the bed with the life saving machines connected to his body.. He was about to leave the place when a hand stopped him by grabbing his hand.. yes, the hand was her father's hand.. so he turned..

Papa : Aap kaun ho bhai..?

Kavin : Ah..! Vo mei galti se kisi aur kamre mei aa gaya.. ab mai chalta hu..

Papa : Kya aap sach much bahut busy hai..? Darasal mujhe kisise kuch share karna tha par kya karu.. koi insaan hi nahi milta baat karne k liye..

Kavin : Arey.. aap udaas mat hoyiye.. Mai aapka baat sun lunga.. itna bhi busy nahi hu mai.. kahiye kya kehna hai..?

Papa : Chalo aakhir mujhe koi tho mila jisse mai apni dil ki baate share kar sakunga.. Like this he started a long story & made his heart lighten.. but Kavin's heart filled with some weight.. he felt bad but can't help.. so he said that he should go or else his son will come finding him.. Purvi's dad smiled lightly.. so Kavin also smiled..

Kavin quickly drove to his house & went inside his room & locked himself.. he has tears in his eyes.. he barely can control himself.. his heart was weighted.. uske dil pe bahut bada bhoj hai..

He turned on his laptop.. he had a glance of Purvi.. he understood everything.. so he promised himself that he will never say anything to the cops.. he understood her pain.. he understood how she was feeling right now but can't go near her to give her comfort.. he know how hard it was for her to undergo a situation like that in such young age..

Kavin (mind) : Purvi.. maine jab tumhe pehli baar dekha hai na.. tho tum mujhe bahut pasand aayi.. jab hum milke crime scenes ya puchtaach karne jaate the tho mujhe yeh ehsaas hua ki mai tumhe pasand nahi karti hu balki tumse pyaar karta hu.. tumhe yaad hoga hi na.. jab hum school mei gaye the aur maine kaha ki mai principal room k bahar bahut baar khada rehta tha kyunki mai bahut sharaarati tha.. vo mai Daya sir ki taraf dekhkar zaroor bol raha tha lekin especially tumhe bata raha tha.. tumhe yaad hai jab hum princess ki khooni ki talaash k liye gaye the ek hotel mei aur Maine tumhe ishaara kiya tha ki hume kuch nahi mila lekin vo tho ek bahaana tha tumhe dekhne ka.. Mai tumhaare pyaar mei pagal hogaya hu.. tumhaara alawa kuch dekhiyi nahi deta mujhe.. lekin us pyaar ka kya matlab hai jo apne pyaar ka dard aur zakm k baare mei jaan ne k baad bhi apne pyaar ko sukhoon nahi de sakta.. Mere pyaar ka koi matlab nahi hai.. jab mere pyaar ka koi matlab hi nahi hai tho mai kis kaam ka.. he started hurting himself now..

He was angry on himself for not able to take the pain of his love.. he threw the things.. he broked them.. he fell on his knees.. he was so sorry for his love.. he also started crying feeling the pain of his love.. his eyes were red.. he cried whole night..

**Next day : **

Kavin woke up.. he fell asleep on the ground as he cried a lot.. He turned his laptop on.. he saw her.. she was about to go for bath.. her clothes were on the bath.. may be she is going to bureau.. he smiled lightly.. he was about to close the footage when his eyes fell on something in the footage.. he saw a photo where Purvi was smiling brightly.. she was with her parents & the same boy in the photo.. Her smile almost killed him.. He closed the laptop.. He thought something..

Kavin (mind) : Nahi.. mai is tarah haar nahi manunga.. tumhara comfort nahi ban sakta tho kya hua..? Mai tumhare zakmo ki marham patti tho kar sakta hu na.. Tho kya hua agar tum roj unhe apne aankhon ke saamne dekhti ho..? Mai tumse waada karta hu ki na sirf tum apne in aankhon se unhe apne saamne dekhogi balki us rishte se bulaogi bhi.. Ab dekhna tum ki kaise mai tumhe tumhara vo killer smile vaapas lauta tha hu.. 😊😊..

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. Well.. is chapter mei sirf do hi questions hai..**_

_**1) Kavin knew about Purvi now.. so what will he do in order to make Purvi smile..?**_

_**2) What is Purvi's pain..? (Well it is very long.. it takes almost a page or half of the page to describe.. Just asked u guys..)**_

_**So keep guessing.. Tell me whose painting is that..? Do review.. Hope u guys liked this chapter..**_

**Note ****: If u guys saw that the story had not been updated & another story has been updated on the day, see the new story in the beginning or in the end as I will definitely explain the reason behind not updating the story.. but if u guys don't get any story on the day or the next day, see the review section of this story..**

_**Stay tuned.. take care.. bye bye..**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Painting revealed

_**Hello guys.. How are u all..? Hope everything is fine with u guys.. Well enjoy reading further.. Since I'm a little bit late.. I wrote this chapter a little bit long.. **_

_**Precap : Kavin promised himself that he will bring Purvi's killer smile back..**_

**Next day morning :**

Kavin called Purvi & asked her to come to his house at evening 5 'O' clock.. Purvi told that she will definitely come to his house.. she thought that Kavin is not feeling well.. Purvi entered bureau & started doing her work.. slowly each & every cop came.. but not Kavin.. bcoz he took permission from ACP sir that he will be on a leave that day bcoz he has some personal issue to deal with.. so that day, Purvi was very busy.. she did all the file work which is pending for her.. she completed her work at 3:30 pm in afternoon.. Then she went to Kavin's house.. She reached Kavin's house exactly at 4:58 pm.. She rang his doorbell.. He opened the door.. He was in his formals i.e., grey t-shirt, white pant & a white blazer.. He was looking very handsome as always.. Kavin grabbed Purvi's hand & both of them sat in Kavin's car.. Kavin was driving the car while Purvi was in passenger seat..

Purvi : Kya hua Kavin sir..? Hum kaha jaa rahe hai..? Aur aap itne serious kyun hai..? Kya kuch hua hai jo nahi hona chahiye tha..?

Kavin : Mujhe driving pe dhyaan dene do.. abhi mujhse baat mat karo..

Purvi (mind) : Kya hua Kavin sir ko..? Vo itne serious hai aur itni tez gaadi chala rahe hai ki mujhe khud hi dar lag raha hai ki kahi koi accident.. nahi nahi Purvi.. achchha socho.. be positive.. only positive vibes.. no negativity.. maine suna hai ki jab hum negative hote hai kisi cheez ko lekar tho definitely hota hai.. so she calmed herself & sat straight in her seat..

KAVI reached a farm house.. It seems like there is no one in that farm house.. KAVI get down from the car..

Purvi (glancing him) : Hum yaha kyun aaye sir..?

Kavin (seeing in straight direction) : Andar chalo.. tum khud pata chal jaayega ki hum yaha kyun aaye..

So both of them went inside.. the whole farmhouse was covered in darkness.. So Purvi searched for switch board to switch on the light.. When she was searching for the switch board, Kavin was thinking something.. He realized something.. so he called Purvi.. Purvi came near him..

Purvi : Sir, yaha switch board..

Kavin : He grabbed her hand & took her from that farmhouse.. He made her to sit in the car.. He also sat in the car & drove from there.. He dropped her in her house.. he drove & went to the beach.. he was staring at the waves.. he was talking to himself..

Kavin (mind) : Yeh kya karne wala tha mai..? Nahi mai aisa nahi kar sakta.. mujhse yeh nahi hoga..

Purvi on the other hand was thinking why Kavin took her there & why did he bring her back before she can see anything.. She thought but didn't get anything.. so she also went to the same beach where Kavin was there.. she saw Kavin there.. she went near him..

Purvi : She put her hand on his shoulder.. he turned back to see whose hand was that.. he then saw Purvi there.. so he asked..

Kavin : Purvi.. Tum itni raat ko yaha pe kya kar rahi ho..?

Purvi : Yeh shayad mujhe aapse puchna chahiye.. Kya hua hai aapko haan..? Subah subah mujhe call kar k bolte hai ki mai shyam ko aapke ghar aavu.. jab ghar aai tho aap mere haath pakad kar mujhe gaadi mei bita dete hai aur mujhe kisi farmhouse pe le jaate hai jaha andhera hota hai.. isse pehle ki mai jaan pati ki aap mujhe vaha kyun lekar gaye.. aap phir se mujhe gaadi mei bitakar ghar chod dete hai.. chupa kya rahe hai aap mujhse..?

Kavin : 😟😟.. vo mai bas tumhe kuch dikhana chahta tha lekin chodo na.. vo itni bhi important nahi hai..

Purvi : 😞😞.. Pata nahi mujhe aapse abhi yeh baat kehna chahiye ya nahi.. lekin mai keh deti hu.. maine socha ki aap pareshaan hai.. lekin jab aapne mera haath pakad kar mujhe gaadi mei bitiya mujhe laga.. nahi.. laga nahi balki yakeen hua hai ki aap mujhe propose karne wale the..

Kavin : 😳😳.. Pro.. propose..? Purvi just nods her head in yes..

Kavin : Lekin tumhe kaise pata chala ki mai tumhe propose karne wala tha..?

Purvi : Kya lagta hai aapko..? Mai itni bhi andhi nahi hu ki aapki aankhon mei saaf dikhne wale pyaar ko na dekh saku.. aapki aankhen saaf saaf kehti hai mujhse ki aap mujhse bahut pyaar karte hai..

Kavin : Coming closer near her.. Aur kya kehti hai meri aankhen..?

Purvi : 😏😏.. Aise nahi bataaungi.. pehle aap mujhe propose kijiye phir mai bataaungi..

Kavin : 😎😎.. Achchha..? Thik hai.. Chalo phir.. & both of them again went to the farmhouse..

**Inside the farmhouse : **

KAVI came inside.. Kavin entagled his fingers with hers.. both of them went through the stairs.. The room was empty & dark.. May be there was only a few things in that room.. Since the room was covered with darkness, Purvi thought to switch on the light.. so she was about to switch on the light, but Kavin stopped her..

Kavin : Aise nahi.. he hugged her from back & kept his head on her shoulder.. Tumhe is room k beecho beech kuch candles dikh rahe hai na bas unko light karo.. he left her & gave signal to do what he just said.. so she started lighting the candles one by one.. The room was dark & the light from the candle says about Kavin's feelings.. Actually the candles were arranged in a way that it says something more precious for KAVI or should I say especially for Purvi.. It says** I LOVE U PURVI.. WILL U MARRY ME..? LOVE IN LOVE SYMBOL..**

Purvi has tears in her eyes.. Kavin saw those tears.. He swiped her tears by nodding his head in **NO**.. Kavin cupped her cheeks.. she touched his hands.. she smiled lightly.. he also smiled.. Kavin then hugged Purvi tightly..

Kavin : Purvi.. Kya tum mujhse ek waada karogi..?

Purvi : Kya..? Kaisi waada..?

Kavin : 😊😊.. sirf itna waada karo ki tum phir kabhi nahi roagi.. Mai tumhaare aankhon mei aansoo nahi dekh sakta.. in aankhon mei sirf aur sirf pyaar dekhna achchha lagta hai mujhe..

Purvi : 🙁🙁... Agar kabhi.. koi aisi baat ho jiski wajah se mujhe rona pade tho..?

Kavin : .. Tho.. tho meri baahen hai na..

Purvi : Very funny..

Kavin : Isme funny kya hai..? Mai tumhe har dard se shayad dur na kar paavu lekin tumhe comfort zaroor de paaunga..

Purvi : 😍😍.. Sach..?

Kavin : Hmm.. much..

Both of them again went to their respective houses.. Both of them were about to sleep.. as it is already 10 'O' clock at night.. Kavin thought to have a glance of Purvi before going to sleep.. So he opened his laptop & was seeing the CCTV footage..

Purvi was standing infront of the painting.. She looks so happy today.. she was talking to the painting..

Purvi : Aapko har baat kaise pata chal jaata hai dada..? Aapko kaise pata chala ki Kavin sir mujhse pyaar karte hai..? Maine aaj subah hi aapko aur Daya sir ko baat karte hue suna hai ki aapne Kavin sir k aankhon mei mere liye sachchha pyaar dekha hai.. aur aapne yeh bhi kaha ki hum dono ki jodi bahut jajta hai.. Maine aapki baat maan li kyunki ek aap hi hai jinko meri bhalaai k baare mei har waqt maalum hota hai.. Maine bhi aaj Kavin sir ki aankhon mei apne liye pyaar dekha hai.. Mai bahut buri hu na dada..? Maine Kavin sir se jhoot kaha ki maine unki aankhon mei sachchha pyaar dekha hai.. lekin sach tho yeh hai ki sachchha pyaar unke aankhon mei maine nahi aapne dekha hai.. I'm really sorry Kavin sir..

Kavin on the other hand : 😊😊.. Nahi Purvi.. tumne mujhse jhoot nahi kaha.. sachchha pyaar tumne dekha ho ya tumhare dada ne baat ek hi hai jaan.. kyunki tum apni dada se bahut pyaar karti ho.. aur jo log pyaar karte hai na.. un logon ki har baat ek hi hota hai.. Aur vaise bhi tumhe mere pyaar k baare mei pata tho chala.. Chalo zyaada socho mat.. aur so jao jaan.. Good night.. He turns his laptop off..

Purvi : Chaliye dada.. bahut raat hogayi hai.. Kal bureau bhi aana hai.. Kal mai aapko vahi milti hu.. so abhi so jati hu.. Goodnight Abhijeet dada.. I hope ki aap ko bhi achchhi neend aaye.. Sweet dreams dada.. 😊😊... & She slept there.. Both slept peacefully.. Purvi slept peacefully after many years..

**Next day in bureau : **

All the cops except KAVI were present.. Kavin came inside first.. He was smiling brightly.. He brought sweets.. He gave everyone a sweet & then he announced about his relationship with Purvi.. All congratulated him.. All were happy for him & Purvi.. So all were waiting for Purvi to come so they can congratulate her.. 1 hour passed & then she came breathing heavily..

Purvi : Sorry sir.. vo mera tire puncture ho gaya tha.. isliye mujhe aane mei late hogaya..

Pankaj : Kya Purvi..? Arey ek call kar deti apne bf ko aake aap mujhe pick up kar lijiye.. kyunki mera tire puncture ho gaya hai.. Nahi nahi.. keh deti ki mujhe aapke saath waqt bitana hai.. aur jab vo vaha aate unki haalat dekhne jaisa ho jaayega.. 😂😂😂..

Purvi : Bf..? Kiski baat kar rahe ho Pankaj..?

Pankaj : Lo.. sab jaante hai yaha ki tumhara bf koi aur nahi Kavin sir hai..

Abhijeet : Chup raho Pankaj.. Vo vaise hi confusion mei hogi aur tum ho ki.. khair.. vo kya hai na Purvi.. Jab Kavin yaha aaya tha thodi der pehle tho vo bahut khush tha aur uski haath mei sweets the aur isse pehle hum usse kuch puchte.. usne khud hi keh diye ki tumne uska proposal accept kiya kal.. Well congratulations.. 😊😊...

Purvi : 😊😊.. Thank u dada.. Kavin (mind) : 😓😓.. Oh no..!

Abhijeet : Dada..? Purvi tum mujhe dada kyun keh rahi ho..?

Purvi : Vo mai abhi aayi.. vo darasal mujhe kuch kaam hai.. she leaves from there.. she went to the park nearby bureau.. Kavin excuses himself & he also comes to the same park.. Kavin went near Purvi..

Kavin : Purvi.. mere saath chalo.. mujhe tumse kuch zaroori baat karni hai..

Purvi : Lekin.. aap yaha kaise..?

Kavin : Pehle tum chalo.. Mai tumhaare har sawaal ka jawaab dunga.. plz chalo yaha se.. Both sat in Kavin's car.. Kavin messaged Abhijeet that he wanted to spend some time with Purvi.. so both will come afternoon after having lunch.. Abhijeet agreed.. So both of them went to the farm house where Kavin proposed Purvi.. Both get down from the car & enter inside..

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. I hope u guys liked this chapter.. I think the secret behind Purvi's pain will be revealed in the next or later chapter.. More reviews.. next chapter will be updated..**_

_**Until then.. stay tuned.. take care.. bye bye..**_


	6. Ch - 6 : Purvi & Kavin separated ?

_**Hello guys.. How are u all..? Really very sorry for the late update.. Well u guys know the reason behind my late update.. I'm really trying my level best to update stories as soon as possible.. Enjoy reading further..**_

_**Recap : Purvi called Abhijeet dada by mistake & excuses herself.. Kavin also excuses himself & went near Purvi.. KAVI went to the farmhouse where Kavin proposed Purvi..**_

**Inside farmhouse :**

KAVI entered inside the farmhouse.. Kavin was very nervous about telling her the truth.. He was scared that she might be leaving him after knowing the truth.. He somehow couraged himself & turned to Purvi to tell her the truth..

Kavin : Pu.. Purvi.. mai jaanta hu ki..

Purvi : Aap itne jijak kyun rahe hai..? Aur Kavin sir mujhe aapse ek baat kehni hai..

Kavin : Purvi mai..

Purvi : I'm sorry sir.. Maine aapse ek baat chupaayi hai.. Aapne bu.. bureau mei.. suna hoga na.. Mai Abhijeet sir ko dada.. ke.. keh rahi thi.. vo..

Kavin : Sorry Purvi.. Par mai sab jaanta hu.. Actually jab tum behosh hui thi kuch din pehle jab tumhare haath pe chot lagi thi aur hum sab tumhare ghar aakar tumhe hospital leke gaye tab meri nazar intefaak se Abhijeet sir ki painting par padi thi.. Uske baad mei hospital aaya tha tumhara haal chaal jaan ne..

Purvi : Ha lekin.. sirf painting dekhne se aapko kaise pata chala ki Abhijeet sir mere..?

Kavin : 😔😔.. Purvi mai.. Maine dekha ki tum bahut upset thi aur apni aansuoon k rokh rakha hai.. tab mujhe laga ki tum hum sab se kuch chupa rahi thi..

Purvi : Phir kya hua..?

Kavin : Phir maine socha ki tumse do.. dosti kar k sab pata laga lunga aur sab ko sab kuch sach sach bata dungi ki tum kya chupa rahi thi hum sabse.. Isliye jis din maine tumse dosti ki us din tumhare ghar k andar..

Purvi : Ruk kyun gaye..? Boliye na.. Mere ghar k andar kya..?

Kavin : CCTV..

Purvi : CCTV..?

Kavin : Nods his head in yes but in fear..

Purvi : Aap.. aapne mere ghar k andar.. Aap mujh par nazar rakh rahe the..? Kyun..?

Kavin : Purvi.. Mai sirf sach jaan na chahta tha bas..

Purvi : Kya dekha aapne CCTV footage mei..?

Kavin : 😞😞.. Vo.. mai.. maine dekha ki tum ba.. bahut ro rahi thi.. tak.. takleef pahunchahti thi khud ko..

Purvi : Tho aur kya pata chal gaya aapko mere baare mei..?

Kavin : Tum.. tumhare papa..

Purvi : Papa..? Aap me.. mere papa se..

Kavin : Vo maine hospital wali baat dekha tha footage mei.. Phir agle din maine tumhe city hospital k kamre mei jaate hue dekh liya tha.. Mai us din jaane wala tha andar magar vo case aagaya tha tho nahi jaa saka.. phir case khatam hone k baad mai hospital gaya aur tumhare papa k kamre mei gaya tha.. Unhone mujhe vaha par tumhara past..

Purvi : Aap mere past k baare mei nahi jaante hai na..?

Kavin : Mai jaanta hu ki Abhijeet sir ghar chod kar..

Purvi : After listening this much, she ran away from that farmhouse.. She directly went inside her house.. She locked herself in her room.. She totally forgot about camera.. She only had one thing in her mind that Kavin knew everything about her..

Purvi : Ab mai unhe kaise face karungi..? Ab mai kabhi bhi Kavin ko face nahi kar paungi.. nahi kar paungi.. Unhe sab kuch pata hai mere baare mei.. Ab unhe yahi lagega ki mai galat hu.. Vo yahi sochenge ki mai kitni buri hu.. Ab vo mujhse sirf nafrat karenge.. sirf nafrat.. Ab mera pyaar adhura reh jaayega.. 😭😭.. Ab zindagi mei mujhe kabhi kisi ka pyaar nahi milega.. nahi milega.. she fell on her knees.. She again started injuring herself.. She cried a lot & slept..

Kavin saw all this through CCTV footage in his mobile.. He felt bad for her.. He even can't say anything about her pain to anyone.. He cried seeing her injuring herself..

Kavin (tears flowing from his eyes) : Bas karo jaan.. bas karo.. Aur kitna takleef pahunchaogi khud ko..? Agar mujhe pata hota ki tum aisa react karne wali ho tho mai tumhe kabhi sach nahi batata.. He was angry on himself as he can't stop his love from hurting herself.. So he broke the mirror due to which blood oozed from his hands.. Even though he didn't stop.. Jab tak tum khudko hurt karogi, mai bhi apne aap ko isi tarah takleef pahunchaunga.. Chahe mujhe aakhir apni jaan hi kyun na lena pade.. Mai nahi rukhunga.. Jab jab tum roagi mai bhi tumhare saath isi tarah roaunga.. kyunki mai tumse bepanaah pyaar karta hu.. Tum mere paas pyaar k alawa sirf khushi paa sakti ho.. Kyunki mujhe tumhe dene k liye sirf yehi do cheeze hai.. He even didn't bandaged himself..

He slept there seeing his love who was in pain bcoz of him.. It was his fault to give her pain by saying the truth.. The truth which she never said to anyone.. Her pain & feelings were also never been confessed by her.. She endured the pain from many years but now she got a new pain which is due to her misunderstanding..

**Next day in bureau : **

Everyone entered inside the bureau except KAVI.. ACP Pradyuman & had some work so both of them went to complete their work.. At that time the officers were free from work.. They were happy..

Pankaj : 😋😋.. Aaj tho bahut maza aane wala hai.. Na koi kaam, na koi case.. bas aaram hi aaram.. khana hi khana.. khana ka naam lekar hi mujhe bahut bhuk lag rahi hai..

Rajat : Lo ise phir se bhuk lagi hai..

Pankaj : Arey sir, mai tho bas mazak kar raha tha.. Aapne dekha na us habit se ACP sir kitne naraaz hue mujhse.. Aap sab ne dekha na mujhe us Vandana k paas bhej diya sir ne..

Sachin : Achchha kiya sir ne.. varna tum tho bukkad ki tarah khate rehte the..

Pankaj : Lekin sir mai bahut halka feel kar raha hu..

Dushyant : Lo aaj bahut mushkil se itna free time mila hai par tum log ho ki bas baate kar rahe ho.. Ab Kavin aur Purvi ko hi dekh lo.. Parso propose kiya.. kal time spend kar rahe the aur ab pata nahi kya kar rahe hai..

Daya : Vaise Dushyant.. yeh Kavin aur Purvi hai kaha..? Kal Kavin ne bola tha ki lunch time k baad aa jayenge.. par lunch time chodo pura din guzarne k baad bhi nahi aaye..

Sachin : Arey sir, ab vo couple ban gaye hai.. Kahi ghum rahe honge aaram se..

Pankaj : Shayad date pe gaye honge..

Abhijeet stares at Tarika : He asks her through his eyes.. Do u want to go on a date with me..?

Tarika : No.. (through eyes & naughty smile)

DAREYA smile at each other seeing Abhirika.. All other cops were smiling silently inside them.. Daya coughs purposely to break the eyelock between Abhirika..

Daya : Abhijeet.. Mujhe lagta hai ki yaha kisi k mann mei ladoo phutne lage hai date ka naam sunkar..

Abhijeet (mind) : Achchha bachchhu, tumhe meri taang kheenche ka mann kar raha hai na.. Ab dekho mai kaise tumhara taang kheenchta hu.. 😁😁..

Abhijeet : Achchha..? Kahi tumhare mann mei tho nahi phut rahe hai ladoo.. Nahi vo kya hai na.. shayad tum Shreya ko date..

Daya again coughs so that Abhijeet can stop.. but poor Daya sir.. Abhijeet completed the sentence.. Everyone laughed loudly while DAREYA blushed.. All were very happy..

Just then Kavin entered the bureau with a serious face.. Everyone saw him & stopped their laughter..

Dushyant : Kya hua Kavin..? Sab thik tho haina..? Tum kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho..?

Kavin : Nahi Dushyant.. aisi koi baat nahi hai.. Mai bas thoda thak gaya hu isliye.. He saw Dushyant.. Just then Dushyant noticed that his eyes were red.. He was sure that something was wrong.. He knew that Kavin cried last night.. Ah..! Purvi kaha hai..?

Dushyant : Vo tho abhi tak bureau nahi aayi..

Kavin : Oh ! Mai abhi aata hu.. Kavin left the place & went to a corridor where he was trying Purvi's phone.. Purvi was not answering his calls..

Kavin : Purvi phone utao.. Damit..! He hit the glass in anger.. Abhijeet followed Kavin & heard what Kavin said.. He also saw that Kavin has injured himself.. He again returned where other cops were present.. Kavin was still trying her phone..

Dushyant : Sir vo Kavin..

Daya : Ha Dushyant.. hum samajh gaye ki tum hume kehna kya chahte ho..

Abhijeet : Shayad Purvi aur uska jhagada hua hai.. Purvi uske calls nahi utha rahi hai.. Shayad bada jhagda hua hai unke beech.. Kavin ko haath par chot lagi hai.. ab usne khud ko chot pahunchaya ya nahi yeh tho mujhe nahi maalum..

Dushyant : Sir ab hum kya kare..?

Abhijeet : Kavin ka peecha karte hai.. All the cops agree with Abhijeet..

Kavin thought Purvi might be in hospital looking after her dad.. So he left for the hospital..

**Hospital : **

Purvi was sitting on a stool near her father's bed.. She was seeing with hate in her eyes.. Her father was having tears in his eyes but was not allowing them to flow..

Rajesh (Purvi's dad) : Beta.. Mai dekh nahi pata tumhari aankhon mei nafrat ko.. Mujhe batao ki mai aisa kya karu jo tumhare andar mere liya jo nafrat bhara hai vo khatam ho jaaye..

Purvi : Philhaal aap zinda rahiye.. Itni hi kaafi hai mere liye.. Just then Kavin entered inside.. Purvi saw him & turned her face unable to face him.. He understood that she can't face him.. So he was going near her..

Just then Abhijeet & the whole team came there.. Even ACP Pradyuman & also came.. Our old duo saw their team in the midway.. So they also followed them..

Abhijeet through window saw KAVI & Purvi's father..

_**So guys that's all for today.. I hope u guys liked this chapter.. **_

_**Q1) How will Abhijeet react now..? **_

_**Q2) Will he recognize his own father or not..?**_

_**Q3) What will Purvi do now..? **_

_**Q4) Will everything be alright with their family or their family will be apart like now again..?**_

_**Do review for next chapter.. Next chapter will be interesting.. Reason behind Purvi's pain will be revealed.. Don't forget to review.. **_

_**Until then.. Stay tuned.. take care.. bye bye..**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone.. Really very sorry for the late update.. I was very busy in doing my college work which is of prior importance.. I know that u guys are very excited for this chapter to know the truth behind Purvi's pain.. But let me tell u one thing that this chapter will not be revealing the truth.. 😉😉.. Thodi suspense tho banti hai na... Dheere dheere secret reveal karungi..**_

_**Zen : Ya I know that it seemed childish that Kavin hurted himself bcoz of Purvi.. But Purvi hurting herself is not a childish thing as she is suffering a pain which cannot be healed until now.. Read the chapter to know why she used to hurt herself.. I'm changing the Kavin's hurting portion a little bit bcoz of u.. Tell me if u feel if it is realistic or not..**_

_**Shweta : I can't say that she doesn't love her father.. but she equally hates her father.. She is doing her duty as a daughter & taking care.. that's it..**_

_**Note : There are 2 changes in the story.. **_

_**1) Purvi's age - 8 years (not 10 years) & Abhijeet's age - 12 years (not 13 years).. Refer ch -1 to know..**_

_**2) Kavin didn't hurt himself.. Instead of hurting himself, he first broke the mirror in anger due to which blood oozed from his hand.. He broke the things by throwing them..**_

_**Well enjoy reading then.. Let's meet at the end of the story..**_

_**Recap : Abhijeet saw KAVI & Purvi's father through the window..**_

Abhijeet & all other cops went inside the room.. Abhijeet now clearly saw the person lying on the bed.. He was getting some flashes.. His head was becoming heavy for him.. He suddenly fell unconscious on Daya.. All were trying to wake him up..

Daya : Abhijeet utho (patting his cheeks).. But there was no response from Abhijeet.. So they took Abhijeet to another room.. All the cops went to Abhijeet except one.. She is none other than Purvi.. She was just sitting on the stool with an expression of fear..

Purvi (mind) : Nahi.. yeh nahi ho sakta.. Dada.. Dada papa ko nahi dekh sakte.. Unhone sab dekh liya aur behosh hogaye.. Kahi unhe sab kuch yaad na aajaye.. Agar unhe yaad aagaya na tho vo phir se hum sab ko chod kar chale jaayenge.. Vo mujhse nafrat karne lagenge jaise mai unse karne lagi thi.. Lekin jo bhi ho unhe bas kuch bhi yaad nahi aana chahiye.. Bahut mushkil se dhunda hai maine apne dada ko.. ab nahi kho sakti unhe..nahi kho sakti.. she has tears in her eyes..

Here on the other hand, all the cops were worried.. They were thinking why Abhijeet became unconscious suddenly.. Abhijeet on the other hand was getting flashes of his past..

_**A boy was smiling with a young girl.. Both were walking hand in hand somewhere in school uniform.. Both were having lunch.. both were running around and playing with other kids.. The girl was shouting on a person.. He also remembered the scars on his sister's hands..**_

But Abhijeet can't see the person in his flashes.. Like this half day passed but Abhijeet was still unconscious.. But slowly slowly Abhijeet got his memory back.. He was also aware of the truth now.. He suddenly woke up from the consciousness after knowing about the girl & the person's fight.. He even don't know the reason why the girl was shouting..

Kavin saw that Abhijeet was conscious & then he noticed that Purvi was not there.. so he went back in her father's room & saw her tears in her eyes.. He removed her tears with his thumb finger & nodded his head in no (signing her not to cry)..

Purvi : She touched Kavin's hands.. Vo chale jaayenge.. vo yaha nahi rukhenge.. Plz unhe rokh dijiye.. Unhe kuch yaad nahi aayega na.. Kavin hugged Purvi tightly.. He took her somewhere outside the hospital.. He cupped her cheeks..

Kavin : Purvi.. Yeh tho bahut achchhi baat hai ki unhe sab kuch yaad aajaye..

Purvi : Nahi.. aap kyun nahi samajhte ki vo hum sab ko chod kar chale jaayenge.. Aap jaante hai na ki maine kya kiya hai.. Ab aap hi batayiye aisa kaun hoga jo aisi baate sun ne k baad bhi ruke..

Kavin : Maanta hu ki vo yaha se chale jaana chahenge.. Magar tumhe kya lagta hai..? Daya sir, ACP sir, Salunkhe sir unhe jaane denge.. Aur tho aur Dr. Tarika kya unhe jaane dengi khud se dur..? Aur mai..? Kya mai apne pyaar k aankhon dard dekhne dunga..? Uske aankhon mei aansu aane dungi kabhi..? Ab tak tho mai mazboor tha kyunki mai unhe sach nahi bata sakta tha.. Lekin ab waqt aagaya hai ki mera pyaar apna dard ko khatam kare.. Apni dil ko halka kare.. Us dil pe dettol nahi ab dawa bhi laga lo.. Kab tak dettol laga k ghoomogi..? Both have tears in their eyes..

Purvi : Just nods in agreement that Abhijeet should get his memory back.. Mujhe unse maafi mangna hai.. Mai ne na jaane unhe us waqt kitna kuch sunaya tha.. Bahut gusse mei thi na.. upar se tabhi maine unse nafrat karna shuru kiya.. Pata nahi unhe kitni taqleef hui thi.. Pata hai aapko.. Mai har roj apne aap ko kyun hurt karti hu..?

Kavin : Nahi.. par mai itna zaroor jaanta hu ki tum unhe bahut miss karti thi.. Infact abhi bhi karti ho..

Purvi : Jab mujhe sachaayi ka pata chala ki isme dada ki koi galti nahi thi tho us din maine apni sari baate yaad kiya jo maine unhe gusse mai kaha tha.. Phir jab maine realize kiya ki dada jaha par bhi honge akele honge.. ro rahe honge.. Unhe bhi takleef hota hoga.. Tab mujhe gussa aata tha khud par ki maine aisa kyun kiya..

Kavin : Mai samajh sakta hu ki tum par kya beet raha tha.. Aakhir tum bahut choti thi jab tum Abhijeet sir se dur hui.. Jaahir si baat hai ki tum unhe bahut miss karti ho.. Ab andar chale.. Abhijeet sir ko hosh aagaya hai..

Purvi : Sach..? Dada ko sach much hosh aagaya..? Kavin just nods his heading yes..

Both of them went inside & saw that Abhijeet was conscious & was talking with the cops.. But as soon as he saw Purvi he stopped talking.. He turned his head downwards..

Purvi : Abhijeet sir.. ab aap kaise feel kar rahe hai..?

Abhijeet : Bas thoda sar dard hai.. Mai thodi der aaram kar leta hu.. He lays on bed.. Everyone went outside..

Abhijeet (mind) : Bas kuch din.. uske baad mai yaha se chala jaaunga.. Yahi mere galti ka saza hoga.. Vo galti jo kabhi maaf nahi kiya jaa sakta.. Mai tho tumhara bhai banne ka laayak bhi nahi hu.. Sab badal gaya.. Hum dono ki zindagi ab us mod pe kadi hai jaha se hum dono ek dusre ko dekhna tho bahut dur ki baat hai ek dusre ki aor muh kar k bhi khade nahi ho sakte..

Abhijeet got discharged the next day & he went to his house.. Purvi visited his house..

Purvi : Abhijeet sir.. ab aapki tabyat kaisi hai..?

Abhijeet : Thik hu mai.. Vaise tum yaha..? Kuch kaam tha mujhse..?

Purvi : Nahi.. bas aapki haalchaal puchne aayi thi..

Abhijeet : Agar bura na mano tho kya tum yaha se jaa sakti ho.. vo kya hai na mujhe dawaayiyo k wajah se neend aa rahi hai.. plz..

Purvi : Thik hai sir.. koi baat nahi.. aap aaram kijiye.. Mai chalti hu.. Kal bureau mei milte hai..

Abhijeet just went inside his room & locked the door from inside..

Purvi (mind) : 😊😊.. Shayad bahut neend aa rahi hai unhe.. Achchhe se so jana Abhijeet babu.. oops.. Abhijeet dada.. 😏😏... Chalo..

Abhijeet : 🙁🙁... Mujhse itni badi galti kaise hogayi..? Maine apni hi behen k saath.. Maafi k laayak nahi hu mai.. Just then doorbell rings.. Abhijeet opens his bedroom door & come outside in hall.. He saw his love Tarika..

Tarika : Abhijeet.. ab kaisa lag raha hai tumhe..?

Abhijeet : Tarika.. Tum yaha..? Ha mai thik hu.. Kya kuch zaroori kaam hai mujhse..?

Tarika : Abhijeet.. Mai tumhe lekar pareshaan hu.. Kya hua achanak se tumhe ki tum yu behosh hogaye..? Aise kya dekh liya tumne hospital mei..? Kya tum Purvi k papa ko jaante ho..?

Abhijeet : Plz mujhe akele chod do thodi der.. Jaate jaate darwaza plz band kar k jaana.. Mai aaram karne ja raha hu.. Ek aur baat plz mujhe kal tak koi disturb na kare.. Na phone karo aur na hi milne aao..

Tarika : Lekin Abhijeet..

Abhijeet : Plz Tarika.. mujhe aaram karne do.. So Tarika left him & said the same thing to all cops..

Daya : Shayad uspe dawa ka asar ho..

Dr. Salunkhe : Tarika.. relax.. hum kal milne jaayenge us se.. Tarika nods her head in yes..

**Next morning at Abhijeet's house : **

Everyone came to this place.. But all the cops were shocked to see the scenario.. There was a huge lock on the door.. Daya called Abhijeet but his phone was switched off.. All were very tensed.. Purvi glared Kavin angrily.. She was so angry on Kavin that she slapped him harder.. His cheek became red.. All were suprised except KAVI.. Purvi left from there.. Kavin followed her..

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. Hope u liked this chapter.. Read & review me for next chapter..**_

_**What will happen next..? Will KAVI be separated..? Where is Abhijeet..? Will the cops find Abhijeet or lose him forever..? Will Purvi ever be happy & spend time with her brother..?**_

_**Remember the story name.. Take care..**_

_**Well.. one more thing.. I'm even a little bit busy.. I will be free on 15 August.. But I don't know when I will post the next chapter.. I almost done my works.. only little bit is remaining.. **_

_**Ok then.. Take care.. Sorry for keeping u guys wait for a long time.. Let's meet in next chapter..**_


	8. Ch - 8 : Abhijeet's return

_**Hello guys.. Well I'm really sorry & thankful towards u guys as u understood me.. Thank u so much for ur love and support guys.. Ok then.. I'll not take much time of u guys as I kept u waiting for a long time.. Thank u so much for waiting.. **_

_** ansha_holic : This is for u as ur birthday gift.. Hope u like it.. read & review me..**_

_**Recap : Purvi was crying & hurting herself b'coz she was angry & guilty for what she had done.. She was taking care of her father as it was her duty as a daughter.. She was not keeping any relation with her father.. Kavin one day suddenly gets to know that Purvi has relation with someone he knew.. So he was trying to figure what relation do Purvi & that person share by making Purvi his friend.. He went to hospital to find that her father was in the hospital.. He later met her father in a disguise & he got to know the truth about her past & her relation with that person.. He got to know that he was none other than Abhijeet.. Aftering the truth, his heart was heavy.. One day, she heard that Abhijeet wanted KAVI to be one.. So she went near Kavin & she was about to tell him the truth when he confessed her that he knew the truth & he loves her.. She was shocked & she stopped talking to Kavin.. So the cops thought that there was some problem between them.. So the cops went there to know the truth.. There Abhijeet saw his father & then he realized about his past after becoming unconscious.. He decided to go far from his sister.. Unaware of this fact, the cops went to meet him only to find that he has gone & his house was locked..**_

Purvi slapped Kavin because he has failed to keep his promise.. The cops were shocked to see them fighting.. The cops were puzzled as they don't know where Abhijeet is.. Purvi again slapped Kavin but this time very hard..

Purvi (shouting) : Chuna mat.. Dur raho mujhse.. Aap apna vaada nibha nahi paaye.. Just stay away from me & don't interfere in my life..

Kavin : Lekin Purvi..

Daya : Tum dono chup rahoge..? Ek tho pata nahi ki Abhijeet kaha hai aur tum dono ho ki ladaai kar rahe ho.. Kuch der k liye chup raho aur socho ki Abhijeet kaha jaa sakta hai.. Ek baar Abhijeet mil jaaye phir lad lena..

Purvi just left that place in anger.. She was about to kill herself by jumping infront of a car.. Someone saved her.. She shouted in anger to let her go.. She doesn't want to live..

Purvi : Kavin.. chodo mujhe.. Marne do mujhe..

Person : Just hugged from side & said sorry.. Purvi recognized his voice.. He wasn't Kavin but he was her brother.. Yes, he was Abhijeet who came back for his sister..

Purvi (smiling lightly) : Dada.. She hugged him tightly.. He hugged her back.. He took his luggage & held his sister in his other arm (side hugging) & both returned to his house.. The cops were happy to see Abhijeet back but we're suprised to see that he was giving Purvi a side hug..

Abhijeet : Arey, tum sab log yaha..? Itni subah subah yaha kya kar rahe ho tum log..? Kuch kaam tha mujhse..?

Daya : Abhijeet.. seriously..? Matlab.. Abhijeet ek tho tumhari tabyat kharab tha.. Upar se tumne kaha ki tum puri raat akele rehna chahte the.. Aur jab hum log subah tumse milne aaye the tho tumhara ghar par yeh taala.. Ab tum humse yeh puch rahe ho ki hum sab itni subah subah yaha kya kar rahe hai..?

Pankaj : Arey.. yeh kya..? Purvi yeh kya kar rahi ho tum..? Ab tum k boyfriend ko churana chahti ho unse..? Yaar.. Kavin sir ko kitna bura lag raha hoga.. Ek tho tumne sir ko do thappad mare.. itni rudely baat ki aur ab Abhijeet sir ko hug kar rahi ho..?

Abhijeet : 😮😮.. Purvi ne Kavin ko thappad mara..? Aur rudely baat ki..? Aise kya kaha isne ki tum aisa keh rahe ho Pankaj..? Pankaj explains everything to him & Abhijeet understood it why she did it..

Abhijeet (😒😒) : Towards Purvi.. He then turn towards Kavin & says sorry.. Kavin replies him not to be sorry as it was not his mistake.. It was his mistake that he promised something like that which was out of his reach.. He just leaves that place..

On the other hand, the cops were puzzled by the scenario as they didn't understand anything.. So Abhijeet told Purvi to shift into his house by bringing her luggage to which she readily agreed.. Purvi left to bring her luggage..

**In Abhijeet's house : **

All came inside when Daya asked the reason behind his unconsciousness in the hospital the previous day.. Abhijeet told that he remembered his past which he forgot.. He also told everyone that Purvi is his sister & the man lying in hospital whom they saw yesterday was none other than his father..

Daya : Abhijeet.. agar tumhe yeh pata chala ki Purvi tumhari behen hai tho tum usse dur kyun bhaag rahe the.. Abhi ghar chod k kyun chale gaye..?

Abhijeet : Daya.. tum andaaza bhi nahi laga sakte ho ki mere papa kitne bade rakshas hai.. Unhone mujhe drugs diye.. Vo drugs jinhe khane k baad mujhe hosh nahi rehta tha.. Madhosh ho jaata tha mai.. Is madhoshi ki haalat mei maine Purvi ko belt se maara karta tha.. Belt aisi vaisi nahi.. leather belt tha vo.. Gussa aa raha hai mujhe apne aap par ki mai apni hi behen k saath aise kaise kar sakta hu..

Daya : Nahi Abhijeet.. Yeh tho tumhare papa ki galti hai ki vo tumhe drugs dete the.. Yeh sab un drugs ka asar tha jo tum Purvi k saath.. Please apne aap ko dosh mat do..

Abhijeet : Isliye mai usse dur bhaag raha tha.. Jab Maine yeh realize kiya ki yeh sab meri wajah se nahi balki drugs ka asar tha tho mai yaha chala aaya yeh soch k ki mera tho koi galti hi nahi thi.. Ab maine faisla kar liya ki mai aur Purvi hi saath mei rahenge.. Vo humare papa nahi hai.. Unka khyaal rakhna hamari zimmedari hai isliye hum unki ilaaz k liye paise de denge.. Mujhe tho yeh samajh nahi aa raha ki vo apne hi bachchho k saath kaise kar sakte hai..

Daya : I can understand Abhijeet.. Tumne achchha faisla kiya.. Bas is baat ka khyaal rakhna ki Purvi ko takleef na ho ab..

Abhijeet : Ab mai uski aankhon mei ek bhi aansu aane nahi dunga..

Tarika : Vo sab tho thik hai.. par Kavin ka kya..? Vo tho Purvi se bahut naaraz hai..

Daya : Achchha boss.. ab mai chalta hu.. Arey tum sab log bhi chalo.. bureau mei kitna kaam hai.. Chalo chalo.. Varna ACP sir datenge..

All except Abhirika : Yes sir.. Chaliye.. All left..

Abhijeet : 😔😔.. Yeh Daya bhi na.. Hume akele waqt dene k liye sab k saamne..

Tarika : 😒😒.. Mujhe tumse baat nahi karna.. Purvi k baare mei socha aur chale gaye aur vaapas aaye bhi Purvi k baare mei soch k.. Mere baare mei tho tum kabhi sochte hi nahi ho..

Abhijeet : Arey.. 😁😁.. aap tho naaraz ho rahi hai.. Socha tho unke baare mei jaata hai jinhe kareebi kehte hai.. Un logon k baare mei kya sochna jo har sec dil mei rehte hai..

Tarika : 😍😍.. Abhijeet..

Abhijeet : Vaise Tarika ji.. aapse kuch kehna hai..

Tarika : Kaho na.. Tumse yeh sunne k liye hi tho mere kaan taras gaye..

Abhijeet : 😆😆.. Tarika ji.. aapse mai yeh kehna chahta hu ki.. ki.. mai.. mai.. 😀😀..

Tarika : Kaho na..

Abhijeet : 😀😀.. Aapne kal bhindi ki sabzi bahut achchhi banayi hai.. (he was holding his laughter & gives her a seious look)..

Tarika : 😒😒.. Tum yeh kehna chahte the..?

Abhijeet : Ha.. aap yehi sunna chahti thi na..

Tarika : 😣😣.. Ha.. ha yehi sunna chahti thi.. By the way, thanks for ur compliment.. Oh no ! Mujhe abhi k abhi lab jaana hoga varna salunkhe sir mujhe bahut datenge.. Ok bye..

Abhijeet : Hmm.. Bye Tarika ji.. Tarika left to forensic lab.. Abhijeet bursts into laughter.. Bas kuch din aur Tarika ji.. Mai aapko special feel karwana chahta hu.. Aapko propose zaroor karunga.. I love u Tarika ji..

Here on the other hand, Kavin was in his room.. He was very upset.. He broke the things in his room.. He was crying not because Purvi slapped him but b'coz he was guilty of himself for not fulfilling his promise.. It was her luck that Abhijeet was back.. He was angry on himself thinking that what would have happened to his love if Abhijeet never returned..? He was afraid of the thought thinking that she will again hurt herself.. He was scared that she will again repeat her past doings.. He didn't want Purvi to be hurted anymore.. He shared his thoughts with his best buddy Dushyant.. Dushyant understood his feeling & realized how truly his buddy loved someone.. He was so proud of Kavin & even more prouder that he was his buddy..

Dushyant : Kavin.. Bas aaj k din tum rest karlo.. Dekho jaha tak mujhe pata hai aaj na Abhijeet sir aayenge aur na hi Purvi.. Vo kya haina itne saalon baad bhai aur behen mile thoda tho waqt bitayenge na ek dusre k saath.. Bas aaj tum bhi chutti le lo.. Kal se Purvi ko nayi duniyaa dikhana jaha vo ek bhi aansu na bahaye.. Hmm..? Usse maafi maang lo..

Kavin : Hmm.. I just hope ki vo mujhe maaf kar de..

Dushyant : Of course.. maafi tho ek na ek din tujhe milega hi bas tum dil chota mat karo..

Kavin : Thanks Dushyant..

Dushyant : Mujhe kyun thanks keh raha hai.. Agar itna hi thanks kehna hai na tho tum apne dil se kaho kyunki tumhare dil ne hi Purvi ko chuna aur tho aur tumhe usse sachchha pyaar bhi ho gaya.. Thanks to ur true love jiski wajah se aaj tumhare dost hone k naate mai bahut proud feel kar raha hu..

Kavin : 😊😊.. Achchha..? Tho thik hai.. Thank u so much my heart for choosing Purvi as my love & loving her truly & making my best buddy to feel proud of me..

Dushyant : 😔😔.. Tu tho sach mei bol raha hai.. Achchha chodo yeh sab.. tum aaj chutti le rahe ho.. ab mai chalta hu bye..

Kavin : Bye..

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. Kal raat 9:30 se leke 11:30 tak likha hai..Maine na pada aur na sooyi.. I hope u guys liked this chapter.. **_

_**Pura chapter emotional na ho isliye ABHIRIKA SCENE add kiya.. Just hope ki aap logon ki expectation k hisaab se hi hai.. Kal mera exam hai.. Plz read & review.. **_

_**PLEASE JUST WAIT FOR TWO WEEKS.. JUST TWO WEEKS.. AFTER THAT I'LL UPDATE OTHER STORIES ALSO THAT TOO DAILY.. M**__**ai padhti hi exams k kuch din pehle hu aur agar tum log usme bhi kehte ho ki mei busy nahi rehti tho mai kuch nahi kar sakti.. i learn all the syllabus in these few days before exams Varna mai book bhi nahi kholti.. hope u guys understand.. **_

_**One more thing.. This story mainly revolves around Purvi 's life.. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello guys.. How r u all..? Hope u guys r fine.. Ok then, I'll not waste much time of u guys.. So let's go into our story..**_

_**Zen : I know that the story is very confusing.. U have to read the story completely to know the answers to ur questions.. I'll be slowly revealing the past of Abhijeet - Purvi.. The truth is not revealed completely yet.. So plz be patient.. Is chapter mei bhi confusions hai par u will no in upcoming chapters..**_

**Recap : Purvi went to bring her luggage so that she can shift in Abhijeet's house.. Abhijeet was in his house.. Except Abhivi & Kavin every other cop was in Bureau.. The three were on a holiday..**

**In Kavin's house :**

Kavin : Pata hai Dushyant.. Maine Purvi se waada kiya ki mai Abhijeet sir ko kahi jaane nahi dunga.. Abhijeet sir kahi jaa hi nahi sakte kyunki Daya sir, Acp sir, unhe yaha se jaane nahi denge.. Par mai apna waada nibha nahi paaya.. Isliye usne mujhe thappad maara..

Dushyant : Oh..! Tabhi mai sochu ki itni subah subah tum dono lad kyun rahe the aur usne tumhe thappad kyun maara..

Kavin : Ab pata chal gaya na..

Dushyant : Ha pata chal gaya.. Lekin ek baat mujhe samajh nahi aaya ki tumhe apne promise kaise nahi nibha sake..? Kyunki dekh.. ab yeh teri galti thodi na hai ki Abhijeet sir kahi chale jaaye..

Kavin : Galti hai na Dushyant.. Mujhe andaaza tha ki Abhijeet sir Purvi ko chod kar chale jaayenge.. Agar maine thoda dhyaan diya hota tho Abhijeet sir shayad ghar se bahar kahi nahi jaa pate na.. Vo tho Purvi ka kismat achchha tha jo Abhijeet sir vapas aa gaye..

Dushyant : Hmm.. Achchha thik hai ab mai chalta hu..

Kavin : Hmm.. Bye..

**In Purvi's house :**

Purvi entered into her house where her father was present.. She directly went into her room & started packing.. Her father saw that she was packing her stuff.. He was confused..

Papa : Purvi beta.. yeh tum kya kar rahi ho..? Tum kahi jaa rahi ho..?

Purvi : Ha.. Ab mai apne dada k saath rehne jaa rahi hu.. Taaki aapka torcher zindagi mei dobara kabhi na jhel saku..

Papa : Beta..

Abhijeet : Bas.. Ab aap meri behen se kuch bhi nahi kehenge.. Vaise bhi usne bahut saal se aapka torcher saha hoga.. Aap k liye tho Purvi kabhi aapki beti thi hi nahi.. Na hi mai aapka beta tha.. Mujhe sab yaad aagaya ki aapne hamare bachpan mei hamare saath kya kiya hai..

Ek baat batayiye kya ek baar bhi aapne yeh nahi socha ki hum aap k hi bachchhe hai..? Drugs diya tha na aapne mujhe.. Bechari Purvi.. na jaane usne kitni baar mere maar khaye.. Sab kuch sirf aapki wajah se hua.. Na aap aisa karte, na hamara parivaar alag hota aur na hi maa ki maut.. Aag laga diya aapne apne hi ghar mei.. Apne hi parivaar ki khushiya cheen li aapne.. Chalo Purvi.. Aap itna yaad rakhiye ki ab mai apni behen k aankhon mei ek bhi aansoo aane nahi dunga.. Both left from there..

Papa has a light smile on his lips.. (Mind) : Mere bete ne meri baat sun li.. Mere Abhi ne mujhse promise kiya ki vo yeh baat kabhi nahi bhulega aur nahi bhula vo.. Usne apni yaadash khone k baawazood bhi utna hi yaad rakha jise yaad rakhne k liye maine kaha.. Abhi tumhe ab tak pura yaadash vapas nahi aaya.. Surekha ( his wife).. Achchha hua ki tum nahi rahi varna yeh sab dekhkar khair.. Bhagwaan ne mujhe kyun nahi maara..? He broke into tears..

**In abhivi's house :**

Here Abhijeet & Purvi returned to their house.. Purvi soon kept her belongings in her room.. She then came outside to find that her brother had made breakfast & coffee for her.. She smiled.. Abhijeet also smiled.. They had breakfast together.. They then went to a movie.. Then they had lunch in a restaurant.. They went to a shopping mall & Abhijeet bought many gifts for his little sister.. They then went to a park & like this they enjoyed the whole day.. At night, Abhijeet & Purvi went to have an ice cream..

Purvi : Dada.. Aap Tarika ko batate kyun nahi ki aap unse pyaar karte hai..?

Abhijeet : Bahut jald kahunga.. Mai tho bas intezaar kar raha hu ki kab koi achchha mauka mile aur kab mai unhe apni dil ki baat kehkar use special feel karau..

Purvi : Aap ek kaam kijiye.. Aap uski birthday pe kahi gumane le jaayiye aur phir mauka dekhkar use bata dijiye ki aap usse pyaar karte hai..

Abhijeet : Arey waah..! Plan tho mast hai.. Mai zaroor amal karunga.. Thank u so much meri pyaari behna..He hugs his sister.. She hugs him back.. They return to their house.. Both of them sleep..

**Next day in bureau : **

Daya : 😊😊.. Kya baat hai..? Aaj dono bhai behen bahut khush nazar aa rahe hai..

Abhijeet : Arey khush kaise na ho..? Meri behen k saath maine waqt bitaya vo bhi itne saal baad..

Daya : Ha yeh baat tho hai.. Vaise Abhijeet.. ek baat batao tum dono ne kal pura din kya kiya..?

Abhijeet : Hum..? Pehle movie dekhne gaye.. phir humne restaurant mei lunch kiya.. phir shopping aur maine apne behen ko itne saare gifts diye..

Pankaj : Matlab sir.. aap lut gaye.. ..

Abhijeet : Mai apni behen ko hi saari gifts di hai kisi paraya insaan ko nahi jo mai lut jaaunga.. Vaise bhi kya lutna..? Meri behen k chehre mei smile dekhkar bhul gaya ki mai lut chuka hu..

ACP : 😊😊.. Tum dono bhai behen isi tarah khush raho.. Kisi ki bhi nazar na lage tum dono ko..

Purvi's (mind) : 😁😁.. Nazar na lage..? Arey bahut der kar di tumne ACP.. Nazar tho iski pariwaar mei kab ka lag chuka hai..

Soon time flew a month like this with cases, file work.. But for the siblings, they got sometime to spend with each other..

**One day in bureau : **

All the cops were present but they were busy in file work.. Kavin want to talk with Purvi so that he can reduce the distance between them so that he can start a nice relationship.. So he messaged Purvi to meet him on the terrace.. Purvi replied ok..

Kavin : Purvi.. Plz mujhe maaf kardo.. I know ki mera galti hai.. mujhe thoda savdhaan rehna chahiye tha.. Kya.. kya hum phir se apna start nahi kar sakte..?

Purvi : 😊😊.. Isme aapki koi galti nahi hai Kavin.. galti tho meri thi jo maine aapko thappad mara.. mujhe samajhana chahiye tha..

Kavin : It's okay.. Iska matlab tumne mujhe maaf kardiya..?

Purvi : Hmm.. Aur aaj se phir hum apna naya rishte ki shuruvat karte hai..

Kavin hugs her tightly & she hugs him back.. Like this, they were normal once again without any distance in their relationship.. Kavin was very happy.. He shared this matter with his best buddy Dushyant.. Everyone was happy.. Like this, 2 weeks passed & it was Tarika's birthday..

**In forensic lab at 7 AM : **

Abhijeet was waiting for Tarika outside forensic lab.. He was very excited for his plan as his sister prepared.. He quickly went to a nearby coffee cafe & bought 2 cups of coffee.. Soon Tarika came.. She saw Abhijeet & was very happy..

Tarika : Abhijeet..? Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho itni subah subah..?

Abhijeet : Vo kya haina Tarika ji.. Kal raat maine ek sapna dekha.. Usme mei aapne bahut kaam kiya aur aap taq chuki thi aur mei aapko chahkar bhi refresh feel nahi karwa saka..

Tarika : Sapne mei..?

Abhijeet : Ha.. mai itna guilty feel kar raha tha ki..

Tarika : Ki tum asal mei hi coffee le aaye..

Abhijeet : Aapko pata chal gaya..?

Tarika : 😏😏.. Yeh haath mei coffee lekar ghumoge tho pata tho chalega hi..

Abhijeet : 😅😅.. Vo tho hai.. Yeh lijiye coffee..

Both of them drink coffee.. After having a coffee, Abhijeet says..

Abhijeet : Tarika ji.. mujhe na bahut bhuk lagi hai.. Aap chalengi restaurant mei saath mei breakfast karte hai.. vo actually mujhe meri sehadh bahut pyaari hai par pata hi nahi chalta ki mai kis type ka khaana lu..

Tarika : Aisa hai kya..? Tho chalo.. Mai batati hu tumhe kaisa khaana khana chahiye..

Abhijeet : Chaliye.. Mai tho kab se tayaar hu..

Both of them went to a restaurant.. They enjoyed their breakfast.. Abhijeet excused himself saying that he has to go to washroom & he went to a side & messaged Salunkhe that plz excuse Tarika for today as he wanted to spend time with her.. Salunkhe replied "OK" as there was only little work that day..

Abhijeet returned.. Tarika was waiting for him.. Abhijeet quickly paid money.. Tarika was about to leave for forensic lab but just then she received a message from her boss Salunkhe that today is a holiday.. So Tarika called Salunkhe..

Tarika : Sir, sab thik tho haina..? Aapne message kiya ki aaj mai chutti lelu.. Abhijeet was dancing behind but he stopped dancing as soon as Tarika turned towards him..

Salunkhe : Arey ha.. vo kya hai na Tarika.. Aaj lab mei itna kaam nahi hai aur aaj tho tumhara birthday hai tho socha ki aaj tumhe chutti de du taaki tum aaj bahut special birthday mana sako..

Tarika : Lekin sir.. Aap logon k bina mera bi.. I mean aaj special kaise ho sakta hai..?

Salunkhe : Dekho.. vo sab mujhe nahi pata.. Aaj tum lab mei nahi aavogi matlab nahi aavogi..

Tarika : Par sir.. Salunkhe cuts the call & so does Tarika..

Tarika : Abhijeet yeh kya hogaya Salunkhe sir ko aaj..? Sir mujhe lab mei gusne nahi de rahe hai..

Abhijeet : I don't know.. Ab Tarika ji.. meri bhi chutti hai aaj..

Tarika : Kyun..? I mean ki kya Purvi bhi chutti le rahi hai..?

Abhijeet : Nahi.. Actually lena chahiye tha par kya haina use aaj bahut zyada file work hai..

Tarika : Oh..! Par tumne kis khushi mei chutti li hai..?

Abhijeet : Actually maine Purvi k liye chutti li hai aur soch raha tha ki vapas chala jaau..Ab aapki chutti hai mera bhi chutti hai tho kyun na hum kahi ghumne chale..?

Tarika : Ok.. Lekin kaha chale..?

Abhijeet : Kya aapko long ride pasand hai..?

Tarika : Ha pasand hai..

Abhijeet : Tho chaliye na long ride pe chalte hai..

Tarika : Abhi.. itni khadi dhoop mei..?

Abhijeet : Koi baat nahi.. Hum kahi aur chalte hai..

Tarika : Idea.. Hum na library chalte hai..

Abhijeet : Library..?

Tarika : Ha.. Vaha hum kuch books lenge forensic k related.. Phir mei tumhe aisi cheeze sikhaungi jisse tumhe investigation karne mei aasani ho..

Abhijeet : Ok chaliye phir..

**So guys.. That's all for today.. I hope u guys like this chapter.. I know there are many confusions in the latest chapters.. I didn't reveal the truth completely yet.. U will find answers when u guys know the complete truth..**

**Q1) Purvi has weird thoughts.. Is it b'coz of the side effects of the torcher or something else is the reason..?**

**I decided to make this story long.. So stay tuned for the next chapter..**

**Until then.. take care.. bye bye..**


	10. Ch : 10 :- ABHIRIKA'S NOK JHOK

**Hello guys.. How r u all..? Hope everyone is doing well and plz stay safe by taking necessary precautions to avoid corona virus.. **

**First of all, I would say that my exams got postponed bcoz of the virus.. Still, I should prepare for my exams so I'll take a break after studying & write the story little by little.. After completing, I'll be updating the story.. So plz be patient.. **

**Guest who reviewed on "Will u love me..?" story said that I died last night.. So I'm asking that guest if I died last night, is it my soul writing the stories or I became a ghost & writing the stories to complete the stories I left incomplete.. ? Answer me.. **

**So I kindly request u to not spread such rumors about anyone.. Guys.. Don't believe any rumor about me that spreads until the following writer says about me as they r my besties & I'm in personal contact with them :**

**1) Imagination lies in canvas**

**2) Mystic doll & **

**3) Shadow grey 99**

**Summary : Until now, we saw that Purvi was in pain as Abhijeet, her brother left home.. Their dad was in hospital & Purvi really hated her dad as he gave drugs to Abhijeet & due to the effect of the drugs, Abhijeet used to beat his sister in their childhood.. Kavin coincidentally saw Abhijeet's painting which Purvi drew in her house.. Kavin wanted to know her pain, so he did friendship with her & later found the truth about her from her father.. **

**Later, Kavin proposes her & she accepts his proposal.. But on the next day, Kavin reveals that he knew about her past.. But Purvi gets a wrong idea that he will hate her knowing the truth.. So she left him.. Following day, Kavin reaches city hospital to find Purvi & Abhijeet sees his father & he becomes unconscious.. He then remembers his past & he left from there but he returns back.. All the cops knew that Abhivi are bro-sis.. So the siblings spend some time with each other.. Like this, 2 months pass & Abhijeet decides to propose Tarika.. **

**Recap : Abhirika went to a library on Tarika's birthday to learn about some basics in forensic so that the cops can investigate easily.. **

Before entering the library, Abhijeet called Tarika & said that he got invited to his friend's house.. So Tarika asked that they should go to his friend's house.. So Abhijeet thought what should I do now..? So Abhijeet & Tarika rode somewhere unknown..

Tarika : Abhijeet, kab se mujhe idhar udhar ghuma rahe ho..? Tumhaare dost ne hume invite kiya hai vo wait kar raha hoga hamara aur tum ho ki..

Abhijeet : Arey Tarika ji.. mai kya karu..? Mai bhi apne dost k ghar jaana chahta hu lekin kya karu mujhe pata hi nahi chal raha hai ki uska ghar kaunsa hai..

Tarika : Toh apne dost ko phone karke pucho na ki uska ghar kaha hai..

Abhijeet : Ha mai abhi karta hu..

So Abhijeet called Daya & asked him where his house was..

Daya : Abhijeet..? Tumhara tabyat thik toh haina..? Tumhe mera ghar nahi maalum..?

Abhijeet : Arey yaar.. Tum bhi na.. Pehle kehna chahiye na ki tum bhabhi k saath waqt bitane gaye.. Ek mai hu ki kabse tumhara ghar dhunde ki koshish kar raha hu.. Maalum hai tumhe mai apne saath kisi important insaan ko tumhare ghar le aane wala tha..

Daya : 😐😐.. Bhabhi..? Bhaisaab kis duniya mei hai aap..? Abhi meri shaadi nahi hui hai.. Mai yaha bureau mei itna busy hu aur tum ho ki..

Abhijeet : Kaun important person..? Arey vo hamari forensic expert hai, unka naam Tarika ji hai..

Daya : Toh tum Tarika k saath ho..? Aur bhaisaab use propose karne ki bazaay mujhe kya call kar rahe ho..?

Abhijeet : Vo important kyun hai..? Arey yaar, cases solve karne k liye hume forensic experts ki zaroorat hai hi.. Isliye important person hai.. Mai na tumse bahut naraaz hu.. Pata hai aaj unka birthday hai aur tumne hume invite kar k na bahut insult ki unki..

Daya : 😳😳.. Bas ek baar yaha aajana tum tab batata hu tumhe ki mai tumse kitna naaraz hu..

Abhijeet : 😅😅.. Achchha baba.. maaf kiya tumhe.. Ha ha mai samajh gaya ki tum bhabhi ka wish pura kar rahe ho..

Daya : Lekin maine tumhe maaf nahi kiya..

Abhijeet (mind) : Kabhi toh mera situation samjho Daya.. Koi nahi.. ek din aayega jab tum mujhe call karoge aur aisa hi kuch karoge tab batata hu mai..

Abhijeet turn towards Tarika : Tarika ji vo kya hai na bhabhi ji ne mere dost se yeh wish maanga ki vo dono akele mei kuch time spend karna chahte hai.. Ab mai..

Tarika : Koi baat nahi Abhijeet.. Mai samajh sakti hu, aakhir pati patni k beech pyaar tabhi badhta hai jab vo ek dusre k saath waqt bitakar ek dusre ko samajhne lagte hai..

Abhijeet : Toh kya yeh cheez do pyaar karne walon pe beech bhi amal karta hai..?

Tarika : Obviously.. Tabhi toh couples beach pe ya kahi pe bhi ghumte rehte hai taaki vo ek dusre se apne pyaar ka bayaan kar sake..

Abhijeet (mind) : Ek sec.. Har ladka aur ladki ek dusre ko propose karte rehte hai.. Agar abhi mai propose karunga toh usme kya maza aayega..? Maza toh tabhi aayega jab hum saamne wale se pyaar ka izhaar karwayenge.. Mauka bhi achchha hai.. Abhijeet bayaan karwale Tarika ji se.. Thank u so much God..!

Tarika : Abhijeet kaha kho gaye..? Maine tumse pucha ki ab hum kya kare..? Agar ab bhi hume niklenge toh bhi sahi waqt par library mei nahi pahunch payenge.. Lab mei toh Salunkhe sir ghusne nahi de rahe hai aur bureau mei tho sab log file work kar rahe honge.. Busy honge na sab..

Abhijeet : Ha.. Vaise Tarika ji..

Tarika : Ha bola..

Abhijeet (mind) : Jaldi kuch soch Abhijeet.. Idea..!

Abhijeet : Mai Purvi ko ek gift dena chahta hu..

Tarika : Achchha..? Kya gift de rahe ho use..?

Abhijeet : Use love stories bahut pasand hai toh mai soch raha hu ki ek achchhi si love story likh k use vo story gift karu..

Tarika : Achchha idea hai.. Toh koi story likha tumne..?

Abhijeet : Mai kya koi writer hu jo koi bhi achchhi si story likhu..? Mujhe aapki madad chahiye story likhne k liye..

Tarika : Mai bhi writer nahi hu Abhijeet.. Toh mai tumhe kaise madad karu..?

Abhijeet : Ek kaam karte hai.. Mai apne dil se nikli hui baate bataunga.. Aap situation k hisaab se apne dialogues boliye aur jab koi Achchha scene banega toh hum likh denge.. Yeh sab kuch hum record kar k rakhenge..

Tarika : Thik hai toh shuru karo..

Abhijeet : Bas 5 min rukiye mai kuch sochta hu..

Tarika : Ok.. sure.. Ek min.. Character ka naam toh batao..

Abhijeet : Isme character ki kya zaroorat hai hum apne hi naam se bulayenge.. Vaise mai us aor jaa raha hu.. After sometime, he came

Abhijeet : Tarika ji.. kya aaj aap free hain..?

Tarika : Ha Abhijeet, mai free hu.. Kyun kuch kaam tha mujhse..?

Abhijeet : Actually, mujhe aapse kuch zaroori baat kehna tha..

Tarika : Ha kaho na..

Abhijeet : Aap jaante hai na ki mai ek CID cop hu aur aap ek forensic expert hai.. Toh kudrat ka khel dekhiye.. Kya jodi banaya hai CID aur forensic ka..

Tarika : Vo tho hai.. Varna hum dono ek dusre se kaise mil paate..?

Abhijeet (mind) : 😁😁.. Tarika ji dheere dheere meri jaal mei phas rahi hai.. Bas aise hi mere plan ko success karwaayiyega..

Abhijeet : Vo baat toh hai.. Vaise, kya aap jaante hai ki aap bahut khoobsurat hai..

Tarika : 😘😘.. Kya baat hai..? Meri itni tareef kar rahe ho aaj..?

Abhijeet : 😮😮.. Tareef..? Mai aapki koi tareef vareef nahi kar raha tha.. Mai tho sirf fact bata raha tha..

Tarika : 😍😍.. Vaise tumhe ek baat bata du ki kal ek ladke ne mujhe propose kiya tha.. Tumhe kya lagta hai.. Mujhe use yes kehna chahiye ya no..?

Abhijeet : 😡😡.. Kaun hai vo naalayak jisne meri Tarika ji ko propose kiya..? Aaj toh mai uski haddi tod ke rahunga.. Uski himmat kaise hui meri gf ko propose karne ki..? Maanta hu ki maine apni gf ko propose karne mei der kar di.. Lekin vo hota kaun hai jo meri Tarika ko propose karta hai..

Tarika (mind) : 😣😣.. Yeh Abhijeet ne toh sab kuch kharab kar diya.. Maine socho ki vo yeh kahega ki "Obviously, aapko no kehna hai". Koi nahi atleast, yeh toh kaha ki mai uska gf hu.. Baad mei hum edit kar lenge..

Abhijeet : Tarika ji.. Abhi k abhi us gadhe ka naam batayiye jisne aapko propose kiya..

Tarika : 😝😝.. Mai tumhe nahi bataungi aur usko mai ha keh dungi.. Keh dungi ki "I LOVE U", "WILL U MARRY ME ?"..

Abhijeet : Kya kaha aapne..? Mujhe thik se sunayi nahi diya.. Phir se kahiye..

Tarika (shouting) : "I LOVE U, WILL U MARRY ME..?"

Abhijeet : 😨😨.. Achchhe se sun lijiye aap.. Us gadhe ki taange toh mai tod ke rahunga chahe aap uska naam bataye ya nahi..

Tarika : Abhijeet.. Vo toh dekha jaayega.. And she stops the video recording.. Abhijeet yeh dekho.. Video ban gaya.. Kitna achchha bana story.. Aisi story likh dena naam badalke..

Abhijeet : Toh abhi tak tum sirf acting kar rahi thi..?

Tarika : Ha.. Tumhe kya laga mujhe kisine propose kiya..? Arey agar use propose kiya hota toh mai tumhe naam na batati..?

Abhijeet : 😞😞.. Bahut achchhi acting ki hai aapne..

Just then they saw the CID team who were in a shocked situation.. Later, they were confused seeing Abhijeet's expression..

Daya & Abhijeet were sitting in the beach at night time (at 7pm)..

IN BEACH :

Daya : Kya hua Abhijeet..? Tum aise muh latka kar kyun baite ho..?

Abhijeet : 😔😔.. Maine socha ki Tarika ji se hi unka pyaar ka confession karwaunga..

Daya : Ha toh karwayana tumne..

Abhijeet : Yaar Daya, kam se kam tum toh samjho yaar.. Mai maanta hu ki Tarika ji se unka pyaar ka confession karwaya maine.. Lekin maine yeh socha ki mai unki confession k baad has kar unhe bataunga ki mai unse pyaar karta hu.. Lekin sab gadbad hogaya.. Ab mai Tarika ji ko kaise confess karu..?

Daya : 😯😯😀😀😁😁😂😂 ...

Abhijeet : Has rahe ho..? Has lo.. Achchhe se has lo.. Hmph..

Daya : Tho tumse kisne kaha ki tum Tarika se uske pyaar ko confess karavo..

Abhijeet : 😕😕.. Maine yeh socha ki pyaar karne walon se hi pyaar confess karwaane mei maza hai..

Daya : 😂😂.. Mil gaya maza.. Aur special confession karao..

**So guys, that's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter..**

**Soon I'll try to update next chapter but plz keep patience as I should study for my exams even though I got holidays..**

**Q : In previous chapters, Purvi was behaving strangely.. Why is that..? Is it b'coz of the side effect of the torcher or something else happened or is still going on..?**

**Review me ur answer.. No problem if ur answer is wrong.. U r just guessing..**


	11. Ch - 11 : Abhirika together

**Hello guys.. How r u all..? Hope, everyone is safe.. **

**Plz do this for boosting ur immunity.. Add some adarak (ginger) in warm water and drink the water.. I heard from a nutritionist saying that this will boost ur immunity from virus.. Hope u will do..**

**Recap : Abhijeet was feeling sad as he didn't get to confess his love to Tarika..**

Abhijeet : Has le.. Yaad rakhna jab tere saath aisa kuch hoga tab tumhe pata chalega ki mujhe is waqt kitna bura lag raha hai..

Daya : Achchha baba.. Maaf kar do galti hogayi.. Bata mai kya karu ab..?

Abhijeet : Mujhe kya pata..? Daya.. kuch toh socho yaar mujhe yun kuwaare ki tarah nahi marna..Daya : Bas kar.. Tu aur teri nautanki.. Achchha yeh bata.. Tune Tarika ko birthday wish ki na..?

Abhijeet : Arey yaar hato.. Is chakkar mei maine unhe birthday wish karna hi bhul gaya.. Achchha hua tumne yaad dila di.. Hato ab mere raaste se..

Abhijeet went to Tarika and said

Abhijeet : Tarika ji.. I'm really very sorry..

Tarika : Sorry..? Kisliye..?

Abhijeet : Happy birthday Tarika ji..

Tarika : 😔😔.. Toh tumhe aakhir yaad aa gaya..?

Abhijeet : Mai aapka birthday nahi bhula..

Tarika : Ha tabhi toh tumne mujhe subah se wish nahi kiya.. Ab dekho sirf 2 min bache mere birthday khatam hone mei.. Jao mujhse baat mat karo..

Abhijeet : 😨😨.. Tar.. Tarika ji.. But she already left.. Abhijeet returned home but he was really very sad and disappointed with himself as he disappointed her..

**A/N : Purvi was not there when Abhirika were shooting the video.. I mean she didn't come along with the CID team as she was have a reunion party with her college friends.. So she doesn't know what happened between Abhirika..**

Purvi also returned home but she came very late as she was with her friends.. She thought that Abhirika were on date, so she directly went to her room..

**NEXT MORNING : **

Purvi went to bureau early in the morning as she has some work.. Soon, one by one came to bureau.. A case got reported saying that a woman was kidnapped & the kidnappers want money from the woman's family.. Soon the cops went to the place where the woman was kidnapped.. They got some clues, so Abhijeet, Purvi, Pankaj and Ishita went to forensic lab to know those clues..

**iN FORENSIC LAB :**

All the 4 cops entered & Purvi found that something is wrong between Abhirika.. Since the case was of prior importance, she didn't say anything.. Soon the case got solved.. Purvi was doing file work when Abhijeet & Daya came in bureau fighting with each other..

Abhijeet : Yaar Daya, koi tho idea do.. Ab mai kya karu..? Tarika ji mujhse itni naaraz hai, mujhse baat bhi nahi karti hai..

Daya : Tho tujhe kisne kaha ki tum Tarika se aise ulte seedhe tarike se confession karwao.. Upar se tumne uska birthday wish bhi tab ki jab uska birthday khatam hone mei sirf 2 min bache..

Abhijeet : Maine tumse kaha na ki hamara confession special hona chahiye..

Daya : 😒😒.. Tum mujhpar kyun chilla rahe ho..? Ek toh galti tumhara hai upar se tum mujhpar badak rahe ho..

Abhijeet : 😞😞.. Mujhe laga ki tum mujhe koi idea doge.. Lekin tum kisi kaam k nahi.. Hmph..

Daya : 😦😦.. Haa ha jaa..

Purvi : Vaise Dada.. Aapne aisa kya kiya jo Tarika aapse baat bhi nahi karti..?

Abhijeet : Tum kab aayi yaha..?

Purvi : Mai toh yaha subah se thi.. Aap batao na.. Like this, Abhijeet explains the situation to Purvi..

Purvi went to a cafe to have a cup of coffee.. After having a cup of coffee, she got an idea.. She went to bureau & dragged Abhijeet somewhere.. Both of them returned but Abhijeet was asking questions continuously to his sister..

Purvi : Aap mujhse sawaal karna band kijiye.. Aur ha, apna kaam kijiye.. Mai bhi bahut busy hu.. Jaayiye.. Aur ha, Daya sir bahut kaam k hai..

Daya : 😊😊.. Kitni pyaari aur samajhdaar behen mili hai.. Ek tum ho jo dost ko samajhte hi nahi ho..

Abhijeet : 🙂🙂.. Meri behen hai vo.. MERI PYAARI BEHEN..

ACP : Hum sab samajh gaye Abhijeet ki Purvi tumhari pyaari behen hai.. Ab thoda kaam karoge..?

Abhijeet : 😅😅.. Ji sir.. Lao bhai kisko sign karwana hai..

Team : Sir, hume aapse koi sign nahi karwana hai.. Sign toh aapko karwana hai vo bhi ACP sir se.. Aap keh rahe the na thodi der pehle..

Abhijeet (mind) : 😅😅.. Sab log mujhe marwaane mei kyun lage hai..? Tum logon ko mai baad mei dekh lunga..

,So Abhijeet went to ACP sir's cabin with a file.. ACP signed the file..

ACP : Vaise Abhijeet, Purvi Daya ki bhi behen hai.. Yeh tumne khud kaha tha..

Abhijeet : Mai toh bas mazak kar raha tha sir.. Of course, Purvi hum dono ki behen hai..

Abhijeet came outside the cabin & saw the team smiling..

Purvi wasn't there as she went somewhere..

**NEXT DAY IN BUREAU : **

All the cops were present except for Kavin, Purvi and ACP sir.. Abhijeet was thinking seriously about how to apologise to his love for making her upset on her birthday.. Just then, Tarika came there & hugged Abhijeet.. Abhijeet was really surprised thinking that he was imagining things..

Tarika : Pehle nahi keh sakte the kya..?

Abhijeet : Daya.. Pinch me.. Mujhe lagta hai ki mera dimaag kuch zyada hi sochne laga hai Tarika ji k baare mei..

Tarika : 😡😡.. She pinched him hardly..

Abhijeet : Ah..! Tarika ji aap yaha..? Aap kab aayi..?

Tarika : Ab yakeen hua ya ab bhi tumhara dimaag kuch zyada hi soch raha hai mere baare mei..?

Abhijeet : Nahi vo mai.. I'm really sorry.. 😞😞..

Tarika : 😊😊.. Agar pehle kehte toh mai tumse kabhi naaraz nahi hoti na..

AbhiDaya : .. Yeh kya ho raha hai yaha..? Tarika (ji) kya keh rahi hai..?

Abhijeet : Yeh aap kya keh rahi hai Tarika ji..?

Tarika : Shaadi kab karna hai..? Tumhe pata hai meri mom dad ne mujhe kitna pareshaan kar rakha hai shaadi ka sawaal puch puch ke..

Abhijeet : Shaadi..? Maine aapko ab tak pr.. pr..

Tarika : Kya keh rahe ho tum..?

**IN CCD : **

Kavin & Purvi were in a CCD on the other hand.. They were having a cup of coffee but Kavin was worried about his love.. He saw a scar on her hand when she was drinking her coffee..

Kavin : Purvi.. Kya hum shopping karne chale..?

Purvi : Shopping..? Kisliye..? I mean yun achanak..?

Kavin : Achanak nahi.. Ise date kaho..

Purvi : DATE..? Vaise aaj jaana zaroori hai kya..?

Kavin : Ha aaj hi jaana hai.. Kyun koi problem hai..?

Purvi : Nahi, koi problem nahi hai.. Chalo chalte hai..

So, they went to shopping mall.. Purvi went to select dresses for herself as Kavin told her.. Kavin went to select a ring for his love to make her his officially as Abhijeet already agreed for their relationship.. Kavin came near Purvi & selected the dress that attracted him the most.. Both of them went to bureau..

**IN BUREAU : **

Kavin & Purvi entered inside the bureau.. Abhijeet came & hugged Purvi..

Abhijeet : Thank u so much Purvi.. Agar tum nahi hoti na tho pata nahi mai kya karta..

Purvi : Bhabhi aayi kya..? Bahut khush honge aap..?

Abhijeet : Arey yaar.. Mujhe abhi tak samajh nahi aaya ki tumne aisa kaunsa video dikhaya Tarika ji ko jo vo mujhse shaadi karne k liye raazi hai..?

Purvi : Dada.. Aapko yaad hai..? Maine kal aapko beach pe le jaakar ek video nikaala yaad hai..?

Abhijeet : Ha yaad hai..

Purvi : Bas kuch editing ki hai maine..

Abhijeet : Editing..?

Purvi : Vaise bhabhi hai kaha..?

Abhijeet : Vo Tarika ji already forensic lab chali gaya.. Vo Salunkhe sir ne use bula liya..

Daya : Hume bhi batao ki kya kiya tumne jo Tarika maan gayi..?

Purvi : Vo mai abhi nahi bataungi.. Pehle aap yeh batayiye ki shaadi kab hai..?

Abhijeet : Jab tak tum nahi bataogi tab tak mai bhi nahi bataunga..

Pankaj : Batayenge tab na jab Tarika k parents tay karenge..

Abhijeet : 😬😬.. Pankaj, tumna har baar gadbad kar dete ho.. Abhi Purvi, batane hi wali thi ki tumne..

Purvi : 😁😁.. Thank u Pankaj..

All the cops were present except Kavin who went to some known place.. Kavin ranged the doorbell & a person opened the door..

Person : Ji aap kaun..?

Kavin : Ji.. Mera naam Kavin hai.. Mai aapka..

**So guys.. That's all for today.. Hope u liked this chapter.. Next chapter after sufficient reviews.. I got very less reviews this time.. **

**Q) Kavin saw a scar on Purvi's hand. Is the scar on her hand accidental or something else is the reason..?**

**Q) What did Purvi do that Tarika forgave Abhijeet..?**

**Q) Who is the person Kavin met..?**


	12. Ch - 12 : Purvi's plan

**Hello guys, I welcome u guys to ur fav story. Ok let's not waste too much time & quickly see what is happening in our story.**

**Shweta : Hi, I too really missed u. Thank u for ur reviews & ur support. Vaise tumne apne review mei likha ki vo scar uska torcher ka result hai. Do u mean ki usne phir se khud ko hurt kiya ?**

**Indu : Hi, I know but as I already mentioned why I was late. I can just apologise to u for being late.**

**Zen : . Yeh insaan kaha gayab hogaya ? Jab mere updates aate the pehle toh bola ki di itne sare sawaal hai, confusion dur karo. Jab mai post kar rahi hu tho koi reply nahi. Well, at least let me know ki tum padh rahe ho aur tumhara confusion dur ho raha hai. Kavin ne Purvi se yeh promise kiya ki vo Abhijeet ko Purvi se dur jaane nahi dega.**

**Recap : Kavin went somewhere & met a person.**

Person : Ji aap kaun ?

Kavin : Ji mera naam Kavin hai. Mai aapki beti Purvi se shaadi karna chahta hu.

PD (Purvi's Dad) : Yeh mujhse kyun puch rahe ho. Jaake Abhijeet se pucho ab wahi khyaal rakhta hai apni behen ka.

Kavin : Uncle, kya mai andar aa sakta hu ? Mujhe aapse bahut zaroori baat karni hai.

PD : Andar aao.

**IN BUREAU :**

Abhijeet : Yaar Purvi, ab toh batao ki tumne aisa kya kiya ki Tarika ji mujhse shaadi karne k liye raazi hai.

Daya : Ha Purvi, bata do. Mai bhi jaan na chahta hu.

Purvi : Maine Tarika ko yeh video dikhaya aur kaha ki dada ne mujhe yeh video gift kiya.

All the cops except KAVI (Kavin went to Purvi's father & Purvi already knew the video) saw the video.

**VIDEO : Tarika was shouting "I LOVE U, WILL U MARRY ME ? "**

**Abhijeet now said " I LOVE U & I WILL MARRY U BCOZ U R MY ONE & ONLY LOVE"**

**FLASHBACK : **

Purvi listens to the conversation which AbhiDaya had. She got an idea after thinking the whole night. She took Abhijeet to the beach.

Purvi : Dada,aapko acting karna hoga.

Abhijeet : Acting ? Kis liye ?

Purvi : Vo mera ek friend hai, use na kisiko propose karna hai. Lekin uski himmat hi nahi ho raha hai. Maine use kaha ki aap use is video k through demonstrate karenge ki ek ladki ko kaise propose kiya jaata hai.

Abhijeet : Purvi vo sab tho thik hai lekin maine abhi tak Tarika ji ko hi propose nahi kiya.

Purvi : Oh ho dada, pehle aap yeh line yaad karke jor se chillayiye aur ha expression bhi rakhiye. Varna mera dost bhi aisa hi expression rakhega.

Abhijeet : **"I LOVE U & I WILL MARRY U BCOZ U R MY ONE & ONLY LOVE" **Kya yeh lines bolna hai mujhe ?

Purvi : Ha, so Abhijeet told these took Abhijeet's phone & somehow transfered the video which Abhirika shooted. By using editing app, she made the above video. Soon she went to meet Tarika.

Purvi : Tarika. Maine suna ki dada ne mujhe surprise karne k liye tumhaare saath kuch video nikaala hai.

Tarika : Ha, tho tumhe story kaise laga ?

Purvi : Story ? Tum kis story ki baat kar rahi ho ?

Tarika : Vahi jo Abhijeet ne tumhe diya hai.

Purvi : Dada ne ? Dada ne mujhe sirf yeh video diya dada ne tumhare birthday ko kuch zyada special nahi subah coffee date, phir ek long drive & then beach pe yeh special padega dada ko. Dada bhi na. Tumhare birthday pe Salunkhe sir ko call kar k kehte hai ki Tarika ko chutti dijiye.

Tarika : What ? Abhijeet ne mere liye chutti maanga Salunkhe sir se ?

Purvi : Ha tumhe nahi pata, mujhe laga ki proposal k baad tumhe bata diya hoga. Vaise khush hona tum ?

Tarika : Proposal ? Kaunsa proposal ?

Purvi : Kya Tarika, yeh video tum dono ne banaya na ?

Tarika sees the video & she was very happy to know Abhijeet's answer.

Tarika : 😇😇.Abhijeet ne tumhe yeh video diya ?

Purvi : Ha, vo achanak ghar aaye aur unhone kaha ki mujhe yeh video dekhna chahiye aur phir mai unse bahut khush ho jaaungi. Maine socha ki aisa kya hai is video mei, lekin jab dekha tab pata chala ki video kitna special hai. Unhone yeh bhi kaha ki yeh video mai tumhe bhi dhikau.

Tarika (mind) : Abhijeet tum bhi kehte ki tum mera birthday mana rahe the. Pata nahi kitna kuch kaha maine tumhe. Kal mai tumse shaadi k baare mei baat karungi.

**PRESENT TIME IN BUREAU :**

Abhijeet hugs Purvi tightly as after seeing the video, Purvi explains everything.

Abhijeet : Dekha, ise kehte hai behen. Jo apne bhai k problem sun kar uska solution bhi nikaal kar bhai ko gift diya. Daya, tum ho jo mujhe ek bhi suggestion nahi de pa rahe the.

Daya : 😒😒. Achchha ji, pehle khud Tarika se uska pyaar ka confession kaun karwaana chahta tha ? Pehle khud apni peiron par khulhaadi maaro aur humse kaho ki khulhaadi nahi nikaal rahe ho.

Abhijeet : 😔😔.Khulhaadi nikaalne ki bhi koshish nahi ki hai tumne.

Daya : Kisine ne 3 din pehle mujhe call kar k kaha ki mujhe tumhara ghar ka address nahi maalum. Pata hai ghum ghum kar Tarika ji bahut pareshaan ho rahi hai. Itni garmi mei hume ghuma rahe ho. Vo insaan aisa keh raha tha jaise bike pe ghum ghum kar petrol khatam ho gaya hai.

Abhijeet : 😅😅. Galti hogayi maaf kardo. Chalo na kaam karte hai. Kitna kaam baaki hai. Chalo sab log kaam karo.

Purvi : Tarika tum yaha kab aayi ?

Abhijeet (mind) : 😓😓. Oh no ! Tarika ji ne kahi hamari baate toh nahi suni na ?

Abhijeet turns back & says : Hi Tarika ji.. Aap kab aayi ? But he didn't see anyone there.

Abhijeet : Purvi, Tarika kaha hai ?

Purvi : 😁😁. Aur kaha forensic lab mei.

Abhijeet : 😮😮. Tumhe toh mai aaj chodunga nahi.

Daya : Aur kaho imitating Abhijeet "ISE KEHTE HAI BEHEN"

Abhijeet : Tum dono ko toh mei dekh lunga.

Purvi : 😝😝.. Daya : 😁😁.. Abhijeet : 😣😣..

Just then Dushyant sees Kavin standing near the door.

Dushyant : Arey Kavin, vaha kyun ruk gaye ? Dekh Purvi Abhijeet sir ko pareshaan kar rahi hai.

Kavin : Ek behen apne bhai ko pareshaan kar rahi hai toh mai bich mei kya kar sakta hu ? Mujhe bahut kaam hai.

Sachin was standing next to Dushyant, he whispered to Dushyant slowly : Ab ise kya hua ?

Freddy : Purvi ne Abhijeet sir ki madad ki jiski wajah se Abhijeet sir se shaadi karne k liye maan gayi.

Kavin : Oh congratulations Abhijeet sir ! Kya mai aapse baat kar sakta hu ?

Abhijeet : Ha bola kya kehna hai.

Kavin : Mai aapse akele mei baat karna chahta hu.

Abhijeet : Akele mei ? Chalo us khone mei.

Kavin : Kya hum kahi aur chal kar baat nahi kar sakte ?

Abhijeet : Kaha jaana hai ?

Kavin : Mere saath chaliye sir..

They reach a destination & Abhijeet was shocked to see the destination.

Abhijeet : Kavin, tum achchhe se jaante ho ki yeh kaunsi jagah hai.. Phir tum mujhe yaha kyun lekar aaye ho ?

Kavin : Mai jaanta hu ki yaha aana aapko pasand nahi hai. Lekin plz meri baat ek baar sun lijiye. Maine koshish ki ki mai yeh baat aapko na bataun, lekin unki haalat dekhkar mai apne aap ko nahi rok paa raha hu..

Abhijeet : Kavin, mujhe unke baare mei sunne mei koi dilchaspi nahi hai. Lekin tum itna insist kar rahe ho isliye mai sun leta hu.

Kavin : Sir..

Abhijeet : Ruko.. Pehle yeh batao ki tumhe Purvi se shaadi karne ka iraada hai ya nahi ?

Kavin : Of course hai sir..

Abhijeet : Tho mujhe sir mat bulao off duty pe.. Yaad rakho ki mai tumhara jijaji hu.

Kavin : 😅😅.. Jijaji ? Ji sir..

Abhijeet : Phir se sir ?

Kavin : Ji.. jaji..

Abhijeet : Tumhe shak hai ki mai tumhara jijaji hu.. Tumhara tone aisa hi hai..

Kavin : Jijaji..

Abhijeet : Yeh hui na baat.. Ab batao..

Kavin : Aapko bas itna hi yaad hai na ki aap ne Purvi ko leather belt se maara..

Abhijeet : Kavin, vo sab mai bhulna chahta hu.

Kavin : Si.. mera matlab jijaji.. Darasal baat yeh hai ki aapne Purvi ko kabhi nahi maara.. Na hi uncle ne aapko drugs diya..

Abhijeet : Kya baat kar rahe ho Kavin ? Agar maine Purvi ko kabhi nahi maara aur na hi unhone mujhe drugs diye tho unhone mujhe kyun nahi toka ?

Kavin : Aap pehle plz shaant ho jaayiye.. Ab mai jo bhi kehne jaa raha hu use dhyaan se sun lijiye..

**IN BUREAU AT SAME TIME :**

Daya : Vaise Purvi, tumne bahut achchhe se Abhijeet ka taang kincha hai..

Purvi : Taang toh khinchna hi tha pata nahi phir mauka mile na mile..

Sachin : Vaise sir, yeh Kavin ko Abhijeet sir se aise kaunsi baat karni thi jo dono bureau chod kar chale gaye..

Freddy : Sachin aur kya baat karenge ? Jaha tak mujhe maloom hai dono yahi baat karenge ki shaadi kab kaha karna hai..

Just then the cops thought to tease Purvi..

Shreya : Ha Freddy sir, aap thik keh rahe hai. Dulha aur dulhan ka bhai aur kya baat karenge ?

Dushyant : Mujhe toh lagta hai ki dono shaadi ka date fix karwake, shaadi ka card bhi chapwa denge..

Daya : Tum bilkul sahi keh rahe ho Dushyant..

Purvi (mind) : Meri taang kheenchne mei lage hai ? Batati hu..

Purvi took her phone & she was acting like she called someone..

Purvi : Dada.. Yaha sab keh rahe hai ki aap aur Kavin sir dono shaadi ka card chapwaane gaye.. Vaise aap batayenge ki kiski shaadi ka card chapwaane gaye hai aap dono ? Daya sir aur Shreya ka ya Sachin sir aur Kajal ka ya Dushyant sir aur Ishita ka ?

DAREYA, SAJAL, DUSHITA : 😮😮..

Purvi : Kya CID mei hum dono k alawa sab logon k couples ka card chapwaane gaye hai ? Achchha hai chapwaayiye chapwaayiye.. Kya ? Jab tak aap nahi chapwaane tab tak aap logon phone switch off kar denge..

All cops : 😮😮..

Daya : Yeh Abhijeet sach mei toh nahi chala gaya hum logon k cards chapwaane ?

Purvi : 😂😂😂.. Abhi tak toh nahi gaye.. Agar dobara meri taang khinchne ki koshish ki na toh mai zaroor chapwa dungi..

All cops : 😅😅.. Nahi nahi.. Hum tumhari taang nahi khinchenge..

**So guys.. That's all for today. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. Next chapter will be revealing the flashback of Abhijeet & Purvi.. **


End file.
